Das zweite Gesicht
by Nelchen
Summary: AU, Slash. Die wahre Identität von Percival Graves wurde nach dem Obscurus Fall nie aufgeklärt. Newt und Percival führen 2 Jahre eine Beziehung bis Grindelwald es schließlich doch schafft die Macht zu ergreifen und seinen totalitären Zaubererstaat aufzubauen. Newt sieht sich mit der Realität konfrontiert, dass alles, was er in Percival gesehen hat nur eine Lüge war. Multi Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Kommentar:**  
Diese Fanfic spielt in einer AU Storyline, bei welcher der wahre Percival Graves an sich nie existiert hat, sondern tatsächlich nur eine zweite Identität Grindelwalds war. Allerdings wurde dies anders als im Film nicht aufgedeckt nachdem Credence besiegt wurde. Newt und Percival haben sich in den kommenden Jahren angenähert und eine Beziehung geführt bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Graves für einige Monate verschollen war und Grindelwald endgültig die Macht ergriffen und Dumbledore besiegt hat. Die Fanfiction beginnt ab dem Zeitpunkt als Newt von Grindelwald aufgegriffen wird und erfährt, dass es Percival Graves niemals gegeben hat.

 **Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene hieran nichts.

* * *

Newt saß nun bereits seit zwei Tagen hier fest, ohne Grindelwald noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben. Er hatte also mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch wirklich zur Ruhe kam er nicht. Zwei Tage war es bereits her, dass er Grindelwald gegenüber gestanden und heraus gefunden hatte, dass der Mann, den er seit mehr als zwei Jahren geglaubt hatte zu kennen niemand anderes war als der böseste und meistgesuchteste dunkle Zauberer aller Zeiten. Percival Graves, den er nicht nur als guten Freund sondern auch als seinen Vertrauten und Liebhaber angesehen hatte, war tatsächlich Gellert Grindelwald. Er hatte versucht es nicht zu glauben, es abzustreiten, aber mittlerweile führte kein Weg mehr daran vorbei, es sich einzugestehen. Grindelwald wusste Dinge über sie beide, die nur Percival hätte wissen können; sagte Dinge zu ihm, wie nur Percival sie formuliert und ausgesprochen hätte. Newt hatte dem Falschen vertraut und das obwohl gerade er jemand war, der anderen Menschen eben nicht so leicht vertraute oder sich gar für sie öffnete. Umso stärker brannte das Gefühl von Verrat in seinem Bauch, wann immer er an seinen ehemaligen Freund dachte. Und doch war dies nichts im Vergleich zu dem herzzerreißenden Schmerz in seiner Brust wegen des Verlusts über Percival Graves. War es nicht seltsam, dass er um jemanden trauerte, der so nie existiert hatte? Und doch schmerzte es fast mehr, als wäre Percival tatsächlich gestorben. Der rothaarige Zauberer atmete zittrig ein und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wollte gerade nicht schon wieder darüber nachdenken, zumal sich seine Gedanken die letzten zwei Tage doch sowieso um nichts anderes zu drehen schienen. Dass er hier völlig isoliert in diesem Zimmer saß machte die Sache dabei nicht unbedingt besser. Es war ein geräumiges Zimmer und recht edel ausgestattet mit einem ebenso geräumigen angrenzenden Bad. Er hatte ein Fenster von dem aus er hinaus auf die Straßen schauen konnte, das allerdings magisch gesichert war. Ohne seinen Zauberstab hatte er also keine Chance hier raus zu kommen. Drei mal täglich erschienen Mahlzeiten auf dem Tisch, die üppiger waren als alles was er in den letzten Monaten innerhalb einer ganzen Woche bekommen hatte. Er war zwar nicht explizit auf der Flucht gewesen wie viele andere Zauberer seit Grindelwalds Sieg und seiner Machtergreifung, aber er hatte sich dennoch so gut wie möglich im Untergrund gehalten. Und in einem Überwachungsstaat, wie dem von Grindelwald, war dies nicht gerade einfach gewesen, zumal er ja auch noch seine Geschöpfe bei sich hatte. Newt seufzte schwer und strich sich durch seine wirren Locken.

Seine Geschöpfe…

Er fragte sich wie es ihnen wohl ginge. Als Grindelwald ihn vor zwei Tagen hatte gefangen nehmen lassen, hatten sie natürlich seinen Koffer konfisziert und die Ungewissheit über ihre Unversehrtheit zehrte besonders an seinen Nerven. Nur Pickett hatte er retten können und das auch nur weil der kleine Bowtruckle wie immer in seiner Westentasche gesessen hatte.

Doch viel weiter kam Newt mit seinen Gedanken nicht, da plötzlich das Klicken des sich öffnenden Türschlosses den Raum durchdrang. Newt verspannte sich augenblicklich und schaute von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa zur Türe auf, die sich kurz danach bereits öffnete. Bei dem Anblick des Mannes, der hereintrat, erstarrte Newt allerdings und hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde einen Moment aussetzen. Vor ihm stand Percival, gekleidet in einen schwarzen Anzug und betrachtete ihn mit ruhigem Blick aus diesen tiefen, dunklen Augen, die Newt gelernt hatte mehr als alles andere zu lieben. Doch nein… das war nicht Percival. Percival existierte nicht, hatte nie existiert, war nichts anderes als eine Farce von Grindelwald gewesen um das MACUSA zu unterwandern. Newt krallte seine Hände unbewusst in das Polster des Sofas und zwang sich dem durchdringenden Blick des anderen nicht auszuweichen. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer hingegen wirkte wie immer völlig entspannt als er die Türe hinter sich schloss. Auf seine ausdruckslosen Züge legte sich nach einem Moment ein kleines Lächeln nachdem er den jüngeren von oben bis unten gemustert hatte. „Newt. Entschuldige, dass ich dich so lange habe warten lassen. Ich hatte die letzten zwei Tage viel zu tun." Ein Schauer rann Newts Rücken herunter als er die warme, melodiöse Stimme seines ehemaligen Liebhabers hörte, den er die letzten Monate sogar bereits für tot geglaubt hatte. Wie sehr wollte er gerade aufspringen und sich in die starken Arme des anderen werfen, sein Gesicht an dessen Brust vergraben und seine Arme um seine breiten Schultern schlingen. Und das Schlimmste war, Percival… nein, Grindelwald, schien es genau zu wissen. „Was wollen Sie von mir?" fragte Newt schließlich, ohne auf die vertrauten Worte einzugehen; war dabei sogar selbst etwas überrascht, wie fest seine Stimme klang. Grindelwald schaute ihn einen Moment unbeeindruckt an, schüttelte dann aber schmunzelnd den Kopf und kam auf ihn zu. Kurz bevor er bei dem jüngeren Zauberer ankam, ließ er einen Stuhl mit einer Handbewegung herüber schlittern und nahm vor ihm Platz. „Ich denke, wir sollten reden." Er überschlug die Beine und faltete seine Hände in seinem Schoß und Newt wandte schließlich doch den Blick ab, wollte diese vertrauten Gesten, die so typisch für Percival waren nicht sehen. Reden wollte er also. Newt zweifelte stark daran. Eher wollte er ihn quälen mit diesem Aufzug, ihm noch einmal vorhalten, wie dumm er doch gewesen war ihm zu vertrauen. Oder er wollte noch mehr Informationen zu was auch immer, hatte vielleicht einen Plan wie er Newt immer noch ausnutzen konnte nach allem. Einige Momente schwiegen beide, dann seufzte Gellert jedoch und beugte sich etwas vor zu dem anderen, stützte dabei seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab. „Newt. Sieh mich an." Seine Stimme war ruhig, hatte fast einen warmen, bittenden Unterton während er den jüngeren abwartend anschaute. Doch dieser ließ den Blick stur abgewandt, hätte ihn selbst dann nicht ansehen können wenn er es gewollt hätte. Zu sehr fürchtete er, dass er unter Percivals Blick einknicken und vergessen könnte, wer ihm da eigentlich gegenüber saß. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er allerdings plötzlich eine Hand, die nach ihm griff. Bevor Newt überhaupt nachdenken konnte, war er bereits aufgesprungen, wich fast wie ein Tier, das man in die Ecke drängte zurück vor dem anderen. „Fassen Sie mich nicht an…!" zischte er dem älteren Zauberer nun mit zitternder Stimme entgegen, während er sich hektisch im Raum umsah um irgendwie eine Fluchtmöglichkeit auszumachen. Doch außer der Türe blieb ihm keine Möglichkeit und dafür müsste er direkt an Grindelwald vorbei. Etwas wofür seine Chancen auf Erfolg selbst mit Zauberstab mehr als gering stünden. Dieser saß jedoch weiterhin ganz entspannt auf seinem Stuhl und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Wie ich bereits sagte, ich möchte nur mit dir reden, Newt."

Doch der rothaarige Zauberer behielt ihn nicht weniger skeptisch im Blick, jederzeit fluchtbereit. „Worüber wollen Sie mit mir reden?", schnaubte er schließlich mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen. Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckte kurz, offenbar zufrieden, dass Newt zumindest auf ihn reagierte und nachfragte. „Wie wäre es mit deinen Geschöpfen?" schlug er mit einem wissenden Lächeln vor. Wenn es etwas gab, was Newt wichtiger als alles andere war, dann waren es seine magischen Tierwesen. Jeder Idiot konnte diese Schwäche des jüngeren Zauberers erkennen, erst recht Gellert Grindelwald, der fast ein gesamtes Jahr mit Newt verbracht hatte. Fast augenblicklich änderte sich Newts Haltung und er schaute den dunkelhaarigen mit großen Augen an. „Was… Wo sind sie? Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte er sofort nach, konnte seine Sorge um seine geliebten Geschöpfe nicht mehr aus seiner Stimme halten.  
Gellert schüttelte erneut schmunzelnd den Kopf wegen der Berechenbarkeit des Jüngeren. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und kam langsam auf Newt zu, behielt ihn dabei fest im Blick. Durch das Erwähnen seiner Geschöpfe hatte er zumindest soweit seine Aufmerksamkeit, dass der Rotschopf nicht weiter versuchte vor ihm zu flüchten sondern angespannt stehen blieb. Gellert blieb mit einem Lächeln dicht vor ihm stehen, versperrte ihm somit auch die letzte Fluchtmöglichkeit da der andere mit dem Rücken bereits an einem Bücherregal stand. „Es geht ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ich vermute, sie vermissen dich." Über Newts Gesicht huschte ein kurzer gequälter Ausdruck. Natürlich vermissten sie ihn. Vermutlich wussten sie gar nicht, was plötzlich los war. Der einzige Mensch, dem sie vertrauten war plötzlich nicht mehr da und stattdessen kümmerten sich Fremde um sie, die gar keine Ahnung hatten wie man mit ihnen umzugehen hatte. Wenn sich überhaupt jemand um sie kümmerte… „Ich habe dich ebenfalls vermisst." drang plötzlich Percivals Stimme an sein Ohr. Newt hielt den Atem an und schloss unwillkürlich die Augen als er die ihm so vertraute, warme Hand an seiner Wange spürte. Er konnte die Wärme spüren, die vom Körper des anderen ausging. Nur ein wenig müsste er sich nach vorne lehnen, dann würde er den anderen spüren können. Er würde sich komplett fallen lassen können in die starken Arme, die ihn bisher immer und jederzeit aufgefangen hatten. Er könnte sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter vergraben, sich einen Moment verstecken vor all dem Leid und der Zerstörung, die er die letzten Monate mit angesehen hatte. Und Percival würde ihn festhalten, ihm süße Worte ins Ohr flüstern während ihn der dezente Geruch seines teuren Rasierwassers und der einzigartige Duft umgäbe, der so typisch Percival war. Aber es wäre falsch und doch nur eine trügerische Illusion… „Was willst du von mir…?" flüsterte Newt schließlich mit fast gebrochener Stimme. Die Hand an seiner Wange wich nicht. Stattdessen spürte er wie der ältere Zauberer langsam, fast zärtlich mit seinem Daumen über seine Wange bis zu seinen Lippen strich. „Ich möchte dir die Chance geben hier sicher und zufrieden zu leben. Mit deinen Geschöpfen, wenn es das ist, was du möchtest." Newt öffnete langsam wieder die Augen, suchte unsicher den Blickkontakt mit dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer. Er mochte vielleicht in vielerlei Hinsicht gutgläubig und manchmal auch naiv sein, aber dumm war er definitiv nicht. Wenn Gellert Grindelwald ihm etwas derartiges anbot, dann sicher nicht aus Herzensgüte und umsonst. „Und was… willst du im Gegenzug?" fragte er zögerlich nach. Als sich auf Gellerts Lippen ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln legte, schauderte der rothaarige Zauberer und bereute schon fast seine Frage. „Nichts von Bedeutung. Für den Anfang, dass du dich möglichst ruhig verhältst und ansonsten… deine Gesellschaft. Wie ich bereits sagte, ich habe dich vermisst." Newt hingegen zog die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen. Gesellschaft wollte er? Er konnte sich ansatzweise vorstellen, welche Art der Gesellschaft ihm da vorschwebte. „Du willst mich also als Spielzeug? Ist das Foltern und Töten von Muggeln bereits zu langweilig geworden?" Gellert musste bei der gezischten Frage des Jüngeren leise lachen und zog seine Hand zurück, wobei Newt beschämt feststellen musste, dass er sie sich augenblicklich zurück an seiner Wange wünschte.  
„Wenn du es so sehen möchtest." antwortete Gellert recht unbeeindruckt, ließ den jungen Zauberer jedoch nicht zu Wort kommen bevor er fortfuhr. „Oder du siehst es einfach als eine freundliche Geste von jemandem, der dir wohlgesonnen ist. Nun…". Damit löste er sich nun ganz von Newt und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Möchtest du deine Geschöpfe sehen oder nicht?" Was sollte Newt darauf schon antworten…? Fast augenblicklich senkte er den Blick, starrte stattdessen auf Grindelwalds schwarze, polierte Schuhe, die einen starken Kontrast zu seinen eigenen, abgenutzten, braunen Stiefeln bildeten. Er hatte kaum eine andere Wahl als zuzustimmen, was auch immer Grindelwald im Gegenzug als Bezahlung für sein ‚Wohlwollen' im Sinn hatte. Newt trug die Verantwortung für seine Geschöpfe und ohne ihn wären sie den Zauberern schutzlos ausgeliefert. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er mit einem leisen „Ja…" antwortete.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt folgte dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer schweigend in etwas Abstand aus dem Raum und durch die Gänge. Den vielen Zauberern nach zu urteilen, die ihnen in Uniformen mit Grindelwalds Emblem entgegen kamen, waren sie hier offenbar in einer Art Hauptquartier. Das Gebäude selbst war mehrstöckig und glich von der Größe her schon fast einem kleinen Palast.

Der Rotschopf vermied so gut wie möglich den Blickkontakt mit allen Agenten, an denen sie vorübergingen. Dennoch konnte er beobachten wie sie ‚Percival' zunickten oder sich gar kurz ehrerbietend im Vorbeigehen verneigten. Offenbar war seine zweite Identität unter seinen Anhängern durchaus bekannt. Newt fragte sich erneut, wie er es in den letzten Jahren nicht einmal ansatzweise hatte bemerken können, dass Percival in Wirklichkeit Gellert Grindelwald war. Offenbar machte Liebe nicht nur blind, sondern auch dumm.

Oder lag das gar nicht an der Liebe…?

Vielleicht lag es auch an ihm selbst. Vielleicht war er selbst einfach so unglaublich dumm gewesen, ohne irgendein Zutun…

Newt wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als der ältere Zauberer plötzlich stehen blieb und er fast in diesen hineinlief. Sie waren offenbar in den unterirdischen Ebenen und standen nun vor einer großen mit Eisen beschlagenen Tür. Kurz wurde Newt flau im Magen. Das erinnerte ihn hier doch mehr an den Eingang zu einem Verlies. War es das was er nun vorfinden würde? Seine wunderbaren, sanftmütigen Geschöpfe wie Monster in einem dunklen Verlies angekettet…?

Gellert machte eine Handbewegung und man hörte wie sich das schwere verbaute Schloss in Bewegung setzte um die Türe zu entriegeln. Der Dauer dieses Prozesses nach zu urteilen war die Türe offenbar mit nicht gerade wenigen Schließ- und Sicherheitsmechanismen ausgestattet. Typisch Percival eben… Wenn er etwas sicherte, dann richtig. Newt machte sich mit pochendem Herzen auf die schlimmsten Szenarien gefasst als er hinter dem anderen durch die Türe trat. Doch auf das, was ihn dort erwartete, hätte ihn nichts vorbereiten können.

Sie standen auf einer Art Empore und unter ihnen erstreckte sich ein riesiger Raum mit verschiedenen Gehegen, welche ähnlich angeordnet waren wie die in seinem Koffer. Die Gehege waren ebenso durch die magischen Trennwände abgegrenzt, welche den Raum für die Tiere magisch erweiterten und für die richtige Umgebung und das nötige Klima sorgten. Nur schienen es nicht seine alten, provisorischen Trennwände zu sein. Sie waren größer und offenbar auch mit größerer Sorgfalt verzaubert, sodass sie den jeweiligen Geschöpfen sogar mehr Platz und Auslauf boten als zuvor. Wer auch immer dies angelegt hatte, hatte sich definitiv Gedanken gemacht. Immer noch völlig überrumpelt stand Newt am Geländer und starrte mit großen Augen hinunter auf seine Geschöpfe. Gellert hingegen stand schräg hinter ihm, beobachtete jede Regung des Jüngeren ganz genau.  
„Möchtest du nicht hinunter? Oder reicht dir der kurze Blick bereits?" fragte er mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln. Von den Worten aus seiner Starre gerissen, schaute Newt immer noch etwas überfordert zu seinem ehemaligen Freund auf. „D-doch…" brachte er schließlich etwas verunsichert heraus. Der ältere Zauberer deutete nur zu der Treppe die hinunter zu den Gehegen führte. „Bitte." Nach kurzem Zögern setzte sich Newt allerdings auch in Bewegung, ließ sich dazu nicht zwei mal bitten.

Mit schnellen Schritten stieg der rothaarige Zauberer die Treppen hinunter und verschaffte sich erst mal einen groben Überblick. Lange brauchte er dazu nicht, da die Gehege tatsächlich ähnlich wie in seinem Koffer angelegt waren. Offenbar hatte jemand den Aufbau dort als Orientierung genommen und höchstwahrscheinlich war es Grindelwald selbst gewesen. Schließlich war ‚Percival' ein gutes Jahr mit Newt auf Reisen in die verschiedensten Länder gewesen um ihn bei seinen Expeditionen zu begleiten. Auch wenn der ältere Zauberer nie derart verrückt nach den magischen Geschöpfen gewesen war, so hatte er Newt zuliebe doch eine Menge über die Pflege und Eigenarten der Geschöpfe gelernt und ihm beim Versorgen der Tierwesen geholfen. Zumindest dachte Newt, dass das damals der Grund gewesen wäre. Was er wirklich damit bezweckt hatte oder ob ihm dieses Wissen für irgendetwas anderes zu Gute kam, wusste Newt nicht. Doch gerade gab es wichtigeres über das er sich Gedanken machen musste. Er müsste die ganzen Gehege und den Zustand seiner Lieblinge überprüfen und vor allem, ob auch wirklich alle da waren!

Gellert stand indessen am Rande der Empore und steckte sich gerade eine Zigarette an. Seine Arme hatte er locker auf dem Geländer abgestützt und beobachtete mit ruhigen Augen wie der junge Zauberer unten aufgeregt zwischen den Gehegen hin und her lief, seine geliebten ‚Freunde' je nach Spezies mehr oder weniger überschwänglich begrüßte. Newt hatte sich wirklich kein bisschen verändert. Wollte man dem Rotschopf eine Freude machen, so waren freundliche Gesten gegenüber seinen Geschöpfen immer die beste Wahl um seine Augen zum Leuchten zu bringen und ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln zu entlocken. Bis heute konnte Gellert die Faszination des Jüngeren für magische Tierwesen nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. Für ihn waren es vor allem Tiere, von denen er ein paar wenige als bedingt nützlich einstufen würde. Doch die Unberechenbarkeit dieser Wesen machten sie vor allem eines – unzuverlässig und nutzlos für seine Pläne und Ziele. Natürlich würde Newt hier vehement widersprechen und eine seiner endlosen Reden darüber schwingen, dass seine Lieblinge ganz wunderbare, erstaunliche und missverstandene Wesen seien, die absolut ungefährlich waren. Gellert atmete mit einem schmunzelnd den Rauch aus, während er an die ewigen Diskussionen darüber mit dem jüngeren Zauberer zurückdachte. Er war in dieser Sache einfach weitaus realistischer und rationaler als Newt. Viele dieser Geschöpfe waren schlichtweg gefährlich und die vielen Narben, die Newt unter seiner Kleidung verbarg, waren ein Beweis dafür, der nicht zu leugnen war. Außer natürlich man hieß Newt Scamander. Denn laut diesem war keine einzige dieser Verletzungen die Schuld seiner Geschöpfe gewesen, nein, er hatte immer ein dutzend Erklärungen parat darüber, was er selbst falsch gemacht hatte um eine solche Reaktion zu provozieren. Von all den Wesen, die sich dort unten tummelten, war Newt Scamander in Gellerts Augen das einzige Geschöpf, das die Bezeichnung ‚erstaunlich und faszinierend' verdient hatte.

Er drückte gerade seine Zigarette aus, als der rothaarige Zauberer wieder die Treppe hinauf kam und in etwas Abstand zu ihm zögerlich stehen blieb. Auf die Frage, ob denn soweit alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit war, druckste Newt allerdings etwas herum. Gellert schaute ihn nur abwartend an und schließlich rückte er auch mit der Sprache heraus. Die Graphörner bräuchten größere Felsen um sich dahinter zurück ziehen zu können, der Nundu benötigte dringend fetteres Fleisch und das Gehege der Bowtruckles hatte mindestens 5% weniger Luftfeuchtigkeit als nötig.

„Ich werde es so weitergeben." , kommentierte Gellert die verhaltenen Anmerkungen des Jüngeren. „Es sei denn, du möchtest dich lieber selbst täglich um die Wesen kümmern." Bei diesen Worten schaute Newt überrascht auf und die großen, blauen Augen erinnerten Gellert fast ein wenig an die skurrilen Mondkälber unten im Gehege. „I-ich… Das wäre möglich?" brachte der Jüngere immer noch ungläubig heraus.  
„Natürlich… Solange du dich an die Regeln hältst."

Denn leider waren Regeln etwas, was man Newt definitiv auferlegen musste, da ein gesunder Menschenverstand bei dem Jüngeren im Bezug auf seine Tierwesen offenbar nicht vorhanden war. „Du wirst hier nur unter Begleitung Zeit verbringen und die Gehege bleiben magisch versiegelt."  
Kurz legte sich fast ein enttäuschter Blick auf Newts Züge. Offenbar gingen ihm bereits einige Szenarien durch den Kopf, die ein Öffnen der Gehege seiner Meinung nach sicher nötig machen würden. Nach einem strengen Blick des Schwarzhaarigen, senkte Newt aber schnell den Blick und nickte eifrig. Doch ganz zufrieden war Gellert damit nicht. Er überbrückte die paar Meter zu dem jüngeren Zauberer und hob sein Kinn an, sodass dieser ihn anschauen musste. „Sorgst du für eine einzige Verfehlung oder einen Aufruhr, wird die Halle hier in weniger als einer Stunde leer sein.", warnte er mit ruhiger, kühler Stimme.

„Du weißt selbst gut genug, wie wertvoll einige dieser Geschöpfe sind und das es kein Problem wäre sie sofort an einen interessierten Händler zu veräußern." Newt schluckte auf diese Drohung schwer, stimmte dann aber nochmals mit einem „Verstanden…" zu. Er würde sich an die Regeln halten und das Wohlergehen seiner Geschöpfe auf keinen Fall aufs Spiel setzen.

Von der Türe war ein leises Räuspern zu hören. Ein Bote stand in der Türe und salutierte sofort bevor er berichtete, dass er eine Nachricht für ihn hätte.  
Gellert schaute noch einmal kurz zu Newt, ließ dann aber auch sein Kinn wieder los bevor er sich an einen seiner Männer wandte, der schweigend in der Ecke der Empore stand und abwartete. „Jackson! Zeigen Sie Mr. Scamander die Vorräte für die Tierwesen und nehmen Sie die Änderungen auf, die er Ihnen aufgibt. Mr. Scamander wird in Zukunft die Versorgung der Tierwesen koordinieren." Der angesprochene Zauberer verbeugte sich augenblicklich mit einem „Ja, Sir!", bevor er Newt aufforderte ihm wieder hinunter zu folgen zu der Vorratskammer. Gellert schaute dem rothaarigen Zauberer noch einen Moment hinterher, bevor er sich dem immer noch wartenden Boten an der Türe zuwandte. Offenbar konnte er nicht einmal für eine halbe Stunde der Arbeit entfliehen…


	3. Chapter 3

Es war mittlerweile ein paar Tage her, seit Newt das erste mal von Grindelwald in die Kerker zu seinen Geschöpfen geführt worden war. Das Versprechen hatte dieser eingehalten und so kümmerte sich der Rotschopf täglich selbst um seine Geschöpfe. Dabei standen ihm drei von Grindelwalds Männern zur Verfügung, die ihm halfen und seine Änderungen für die Gehege sowie die nötigen Besorgungen umsetzten. In der Hinsicht hatte Newt also definitiv eine Sorge weniger. Auch mit Gellert hatte er sich die letzten Tage relativ gut verstanden, soweit man das beurteilen konnte. Sie hatten sich relativ wenig gesehen, doch der ältere Zauberer versuchte wenigstens einmal am Tag bei Newt vorbei zu schauen, meist zum Abendessen und immer in der Gestalt von Percival Graves. Der rothaarige Zauberer hatte seitdem nicht mehr nachgefragt, was Gellert nun eigentlich von ihm wollte. Natürlich beschäftigte ihn diese Frage in jeder freien Minute und doch zögerte er es hinaus, wollte es irgendwo gar nicht wissen, auch wenn er wusste, dass der Moment irgendwann kommen würde.

So saßen die beiden also auch heute Abend gemeinsam auf der Couch und aßen zu Abend. Der kleine Tisch vor ihnen war mit allerlei Leckereien gedeckt, die sich problemlos und entspannt auf der Couch essen ließen. Gellert saß in etwas Abstand zu dem Kleineren, mit überschlagenen Beinen, wobei er einen Arm über der Couchlehne liegen hatte und in der anderen Hand ein Weinglas hielt. Mit einem entspannten Lächeln folgte er scheinbar interessiert den Ausführungen von Newt über die Fortschritte der Gehege und darüber, dass sein Grindelohweibchen endlich gelaicht hatte und es sicher bald gesunden Nachwuchs gäbe. Er erinnerte ihn fast ein wenig an ein kleines Kind am Tag der Bescherung, das mit großen, funkelnden Augen seine Geschenke auspackte. Wenn es nach Gellert ging, dann könnte der rothaarige Zauberer genauso gut von den Kriechmustern seiner Flubberwürmer erzählen. Für ihn war es alles einerlei und sowieso nicht interessant. Allerdings betrachtete er Newt gerne wenn er so leidenschaftlich beim Reden aufblühte. Solange er dabei Newts strahlendes und fast unschuldiges Lächeln betrachten könnte, war ihm der Inhalt ziemlich egal. Themen zu lauschen, die ihn nicht wirklich interessierten, war er schließlich nach einem Jahr auf Reisen mit dem Magizoologen mehr als gewohnt. Als dieser gerade kurz von seinem gefüllten Croissant abbiss, streckte Gellert jedoch die Hand aus um ihm ein wenig der Schokolade vom Mundwinkel zu streichen.

Dabei unterbrach Newt einen Moment seine Rede, schaute etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht zu dem anderen auf. Etwas betreten senkte Newt den Blick und räusperte sich kurz. „Ich… rede zu viel glaube ich…" bemerkte er verlegen seinen Redefluss, der jetzt fast ununterbrochen eine halbe Stunde angedauert hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer lachte nur leise daraufhin und trank einen Schluck seines Rotweins. „Das hat dich bisher auch nie davon abgehalten."

Newt hingegen schaute verlegen auf seine Hände bevor er darauf antwortete. „Bisher dachte ich auch, dass es dich eventuell interessiert, was ich zu sagen habe." Kaum hatte der Rotschopf dies ausgesprochen, hätte er sich bereits selbst ohrfeigen können.

Wie klang das bitte…? War das nicht genau der Auftakt zu einem unangenehmen Thema, das er hatte vermeiden wollen?

Gellert hingegen betrachtete ihn einen Moment schweigend. Was ging dem anderen denn da schon wieder seltsames durch den hübschen Kopf?

„Das hat es auch. Und es interessiert mich immer noch, was du zu sagen hast.", antwortete er schließlich betont ruhig.

Doch Newt schien nicht so als hätte er vor allzu bald nochmal etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn ihn anzusehen. Auf Grindelwalds Gesicht legte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln, während er sich vorbeugte und noch einmal das Kinn des Jüngeren umfasste und anhob.

„Obwohl ich auch nichts dagegen habe, wenn du schweigst… Oder ich dich zum Schweigen bringe.", raunte er dem anderen dunkel zu, während er ihm tief in die hellblauen Augen schaute.

Newt schluckte schwer und spürte wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg als er in die dunklen Augen von ‚Percival' starrte. Und wieder fühlte er sich wie zurück versetzt vor einem Jahr, als noch alles in Ordnung schien. Als Percival und er ein Paar waren und die größte Sorge darin bestand, wie sie den mal wieder entflohenen Niffler am schnellsten einfingen, oder wie sie die ganzen illegalen Kreaturen am besten über diverse Landesgrenzen schmuggelten. Wie sehr wünschte sich Newt, die Zeit zurück drehen zu können und diese unbeschwerten Zeiten noch einmal mit dem anderen Zauberer genießen zu können. Doch viel weiter kam Newt nicht mit seinen Gedanken, denn genau da beugte sich der schwarzhaarige Zauberer zu ihm herunter, überbrückte das letzte Stück zwischen ihnen. Für Newt war es als würde die Zeit für einen Moment stillstehen. Alle Sorgen und all die schmerzhaften Gedanken waren für einen Moment wie aus seinem Kopf gefegt als er die warmen Lippen auf seinen spürte. Fast augenblicklich schloss der Rotschopf die Augen und genoss einfach nur diesen einen Moment, in dem nichts außer die beiden zählte. Dadurch ermutigt, legte Gellert seine Arme nun auch um die schmale Taille des Jüngeren, zog ihn kurzerhand eng an sich, sodass dieser halb auf seinem Schoß zum Sitzen kam. Newt war nicht der einzige, der die Nähe zu seinem Ex-Liebhaber vermisst hatte und so strich Gellert sehnsüchtig und fast ungeduldig über die Seiten des Jüngeren hinauf zu seinem Rücken, wollte gerade nichts mehr als dessen warmen Körper unter sich begraben und für sich beanspruchen.

In Newt regte sich ein riesiger Wirrwarr an Gefühlen. Er legte zögerlich seine Hände auf die breiten Schultern des anderen, spürte die Hitze unter dem dünnen Stoff und schmeckte den herben Rotwein auf den weichen Lippen. Ihm entwich ein leises Seufzen als er seine Lippen öffnete um dem anderen bereitwillig Einlass zu gewähren. Fast automatisch fuhren seine Finger zum Kragen des Schwarzhaarigen um die Krawatte zu lösen. Er wollte gerade nichts mehr als die warme Haut seines Liebhabers zu spüren, nach all den Monaten der Ungewissheit und der Entbehrung. Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte er sich, als hätte man ihm plötzlich einen Schlag in den Magen verpasst.

Sein Ex-Liebhaber, der aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund für Monate verschollen gewesen war…

Newt versteifte sich unter den Berührungen von Gellert und drehte schließlich den Kopf zur Seite. Mit abgewandtem Blick brachte er seine Hände zwischen sich und Gellert um den anderen zögerlich von sich zu schieben. Irritiert hielt der schwarzhaarige Zauberer inne und schaute mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu dem Kleineren hinunter, der jedoch seinem Blick weiter auswich. „Was ist los?" flüsterte er schließlich fast sanft.

Die so zärtlich gestellte Frage war allerdings der letzte Tropfen für Newt. Zitternd krallte er seine Hände in das Hemd des Älteren und dann brach es einfach aus ihm heraus.

„Warum tust du das? Sag mir einfach verdammt nochmal, was du von mir willst. ohne diese unnötigen Manipulationsversuche oder mich mit meinen Geschöpfen zu erpressen! Willst du mich einfach nur quälen, um deinen Spass zu haben?!"

In den Augen des Rotschopfs bildeten sich langsam Tränen als er den Blick doch hob und Gellert mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Schmerz anfunkelte.

„Ich habe dir nie etwas getan oder?! Habe ich es dann nicht wenigstens verdient von dir nicht wie ein Spielzeug behandelt zu werden?! Das ist nicht fair nach allem!"

Gellert starrte den Kleineren überrascht an und hielt ihn immer noch locker im Arm, während diesem dicke Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

„Sag mir einfach was du willst!" , rief Newt nun fast verzweifelt aus, konnte den ganzen Schmerz darüber, dass sein Liebhaber ihn nur benutzt hatte und dies offenbar immer noch versuchte, nicht mehr für sich behalten.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille im Raum, die nur von Newts schweren Atemzügen durchbrochen wurde. Gellert betrachtete den Rotschopf gelassen, scheinbar völlig ungerührt von dessen Ausbruch bevor er schließlich das Wort ergriff. „Ich brauche dich weder erpressen, noch manipulieren, Newt.", begann er in einem unheimlich ruhigen Tonfall.

„Wenn ich etwas von dir will, dann kann ich mir dies ohne Probleme nehmen. Dazu müsste ich mir nicht den Stress mit deinen Viechern geben und dich derart angenehm hier unterbringen. Und Spielzeug? Wo behandle ich dich bitte schlecht oder ‚quäle' dich? Habe ich nicht dafür gesorgt, dass es dir und deinen Geschöpfen hier an nichts fehlt? Oder wünschst du dir vielleicht einfach schlecht von mir behandelt zu werden?"

Gellerts Stimme wurde gegen Ende immer kühler. Aber Newt weigerte sich, sich von dem schwarzhaarigen einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Wenn du mich nicht quälen willst, was soll dann dieser ständige Aufzug als Percival Graves?!", fauchte der Rotschopf nun aufgebracht. Denn das war es im Endeffekt, was ihn am meisten irritierte und schmerzte bei der ganzen Sache. Würde tatsächlich Gellert Grindelwald vor ihm sitzen, wäre das alles vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm. Aber die ganze Zeit vor Augen zu haben, was er verloren hatte… Es war als würde ihm der andere ein ganzes Beil immer und immer wieder ins Herz rammen.

Grindelwald hingegen zog nur unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wirklich? Das wollte er ihm vorwerfen?

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass dir diese Gestalt angenehmer und vertrauter wäre. Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich dieses Aussehen ablege?" fragte er ruhig nach. Wenn es das war, was er wollte, dann brauchte er es nur zu sagen. Doch Newt zögerte mit seiner Antwort. Ja, es tat verdammt weh und er wollte sich nicht weiter dieser Illusion hingeben. Percival gab es nicht mehr und er wusste es. Aber hatte er es auch wirklich akzeptiert? Könnte er es akzeptieren, wenn sich Percival vor seinen Augen in den gefürchteten Dunklen Zauberer verwandelte oder würde es ihm das Herz noch mehr zerreißen? Und die wichtigste Frage war: Wollte er das wirklich…? Newt wusste die Antwort darauf selbst und senkte vor Scham darüber den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

„Nein…", flüsterte er schließlich unter Tränen und konnte ein kleines Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Gellerts Gesichtszüge wurden wieder weicher und er zog den aufgelösten Zauberer wieder eng an sich, legte seine Arme um ihn und strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken.

„Es hat sich nichts geändert, Newt. Ich schätze dich immer noch genau so sehr wie früher und ich habe dich wirklich vermisst. Ich bin nicht anders als damals." , flüsterte er ihm beruhigend ins Ohr bevor er einen kleinen Kuss auf seinen Schopf setzte. Doch Newt schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er seine zitternden Hände fester in das Hemd des anderen krallte. „Dasselbe…?" hauchte er ungläubig. „Wo bist du derselbe?! Percival Graves war ein Auror, der dafür kämpfte Leute wie dich hinter Gitter zu bringen und die Welt besser und sicherer zu machen! Du tötest Menschen für das ‚Größere Wohl'! Zauberer, Muggel, Männer, Frauen, selbst Kinder! Wie kannst du das ohne schlechtes Gewissen tun…?!"

Die Stimme des Rothaarigen überschlug sich förmlich gegen Ende vor Fassungslosigkeit darüber, dass der andere tatsächlich behauptete es hätte sich nichts geändert.

Nun packte Gellert den Jüngeren allerdings fest an den Schultern und schob ihn ein Stück von sich. Auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck genauso ausdruckslos und ruhig wie zuvor schien, so tobte in seinen Augen doch ein unheilvoller Sturm während er Newt streng ansah. „Ich tue das nicht aus Spaß, sondern weil es getan werden muss.", begann er mit betont ruhiger Stimme, wobei er jedes Wort eiskalt und deutlich betonte. „Hatte ich dir nicht damals bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht der strahlende Ritter bin für den du mich hältst? Und hattest du mir nicht versichert, dass die ‚schlechten' Dinge, die ich als Auror tue um die Welt zu verbessern nichts daran ändern. wie du zu mir stehst…? Was ist aus dieser Überzeugung geworden, Newt?"

Auf sein Gesicht legte sich ein spöttisches Schmunzeln, welches seine Augen allerdings nicht erreichte. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass du das verstehst. Ich gehe sogar davon aus, dass du dazu nicht fähig bist. Unsere politischen Einstellungen müssen nicht übereinstimmen und soweit ich weiß, habe ich dich auch nicht darum gebeten, aktiv gegen deine moralischen Prinzipien zu handeln. Sollte dir mein Wohlwollen also so zuwider sein und du dich unbedingt gegen mich stellen wollen, dann sag es und ich behandle dich wie jeden anderen meiner politischen Gegner." Newt hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu weinen, schaute mit großen, feuchten Augen hinauf zu dem Älteren, der ihn immer noch an den Schultern festhielt. Als es jedoch so schien als wäre keine allzu baldige Antwort von Newt zu erwarten, ließ Gellert ihn schließlich los und stand auf. Er exte kurzerhand sein Weinglas, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte. Als er die Türe öffnete, schaute er allerdings noch einmal kurz über seine Schulter. „Solltest du die Privilegien, die ich dir hier gewähre allerdings behalten wollen, dann reiß dich gefälligst zusammen." Damit trat er schließlich aus dem Raum und schloss hinter sich die Türe; ließ einen aufgewühlten Newt zurück, der sich nun noch unsicherer über seine Gefühle war als zuvor.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt hatte die ganze Nacht wachgelegen und war doch nicht schlauer als zuvor. Percival aka Grindelwald hatte ihn gestern einfach so in seiner Verwirrung sitzen lassen und der Rotschopf hatte ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Das an sich war jedoch nichts ungewöhnliches, schließlich war es gerade mal Nachmittag und vor dem Abend bekam er den anderen eh kaum zu Gesicht. Also verbrachte Newt den Mittag mit seinen Geschöpfen. Nach der täglichen Grundversorgung hatte er sich in das Gehege des Nifflers zurück gezogen und saß nun im Schneidersitz im weichen Gras vor dessen Bau. Die Sonne des magisch erweiterten Geheges schien angenehm warm auf ihn herunter und brachte das viele Gold am Eingang des Baus zum leuchten. Das kleine, maulwurfartige Wesen hatte sich vor Newt bequem gemacht und sortierte gerade eifrig einen Haufen Edelsteine nach Farbe, während der Zauberer seinen Gedanken nachhing.

Eigentlich hatte Newt ja nicht ein mal vorgehabt dieses Thema anzuschneiden. Wozu auch? Er war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass er Grindelwald von seinen Überzeugungen abbringen konnte. Hatte er selbst nicht immer gesagt, dass der dunkle Zauberer ein absoluter Fanatiker ohne einen Funken Menschlichkeit sei?

An dieser Überzeugung hatte sich auch nichts geändert und doch fiel es Newt schwierig, dies mit dem Bild von Percival in Einklang zu bringen. Würde er es endlich als einen großen Betrug und eine Farce abhaken können, wäre es vielleicht einfacher für ihn. Das Problem dabei war jedoch, dass es sich immer noch so _echt_ anfühlte. Wann immer er dem anderen Zauberer gegenüber stand und in seine Augen sah, hatte er das Gefühl es sei tatsächlich Percival Graves. Natürlich waren da Momente wie gestern, in denen sich Grindelwald deutlich von seinem Ex-Liebhaber unterschied. Ihn schauderte immer noch wenn er an die Kälte in den all zu bekannten, dunklen Augen dachte. Doch war dies wirklich so ungewöhnlich für Percival Graves?

Newt hatte diesen Blick an ihm bereits gesehen, schließlich hatte der ältere Zauberer ihn oft genug genutzt um seine Untergebenen beim MACUSA zurecht zu weisen. Percival war immer schon eine sehr beherrschte und reservierte Authoritätsperson gewesen. Aber eben nie gegenüber Newt - oder zumindest nicht mehr seit sie sich näher gekommen waren.

Diese Seite nun wieder an ihm zu sehen und zu spüren, schmerzte ihn und er wünschte sich einfach nur sich mit dem Anderen wieder vertragen zu können. Gleichzeitig schalte er sich selbst für diese kindische und heuchlerische Denkweise. Er wollte sich mit Gellert Grindelwald 'vertragen'. weil er seinen Ex-Liebhaber und ihr harmonisches Miteinander vermisste. Wie sollte der Rotschopf das bitte anstellen?

Es würde schließlich bedeuten, all die Gräueltaten und verklärten Ansichten des anderen zu akzeptieren und gutzuheißen. Und wenn nicht das, dann es zumindest stillschweigend hinzunehmen. Beides erschien ihm unmöglich und doch..., würde ihm auf Dauer etwas anderes übrig bleiben? Hatte Grindelwald nicht insofern recht, als dass Newt gerade tatsächlich auf dessen Wohlwollen angewiesen war? Welche Möglichkeit blieb ihm außer sich zu fügen?

Natürlich könnte er sich dem anderen widersetzen, sich sogar gegen ihn auflehnen oder gar versuchen zu entkommen. Ginge es dabei nur um ihn selbst, dann wäre der rothaarige Zauberer vielleicht sogar lebensmüde genug um es einfach zu probieren. Aber die Drohung bezüglich seiner Geschöpfe schwebte immer noch wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihm. Er würde es nicht schaffen das Wohl seiner Geschöpfe aufs Spiel zu setzen nur, um ein moralisches Zeichen zu setzen. Sein eigenes Leben konnte er gefährden, aber seine Geschöpfe waren unschuldig an all dem Leid, was die Menschen mal wieder über sich selbst und die Welt brachten.

Newt seufzte schwer und ließ den Kopf hängen. Etwas glänzendes schob sich plötzlich in sein Blickfeld und brachte den Rotschopf dazu blinzelnd aufzuschauen. Vor ihm saß der Niffler und hielt ihm eine mit Rubinen verzierte Brosche entgegen. Offenbar hatte das kleine Tierwesen ihn die letzten Minuten beobachtet und war sich der niedergeschlagenen Stimmung des Zauberers mehr als bewusst. Auf Newts Gesicht legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln, während er seine Hand ausstreckte und dem Niffler leicht den Kopf tätschelte. „Alles gut.", versicherte er dem schnabeltierähnlichen Wesen und schob dessen Pfote weg; wollte dieses großzügige Geschenk nicht annehmen, auch wenn es ihn zutiefst rührte. Wenn ein Niffler jemandem etwas derart wertvolles nur zur Aufheiterung schenkte, dann war das schließlich eine unsagbare Ehre. Und dennoch konnte und wollte Newt es nicht annehmen. Würde er dies seinem Tierwesen wegnehmen, dann fühlte er sich verpflichtet, zumindest tatsächlich diese trüben Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Und das konnte er gerade einfach nicht in dieser ausweglosen Situation.

Der Niffler schaute derweil irritiert von seiner Brosche zu Newt und dann wieder zu seiner Brosche, konnte offenbar nicht ganz verstehen weshalb der rothaarige Zauberer sein Geschenk ablehnte. Mit hängenden Schultern packte das kleine Wesen die Brosche wieder in seinen Beutel und betrachtete sein Gegenüber eine Weile schweigend. Dann hellten sich jedoch die Gesichtszüge des Geschöpfes auf und es sprang eilig zurück in seinen Bau. Man sah ein paar Goldstücke, Kronkorken und diverse Edelsteine heraus fliegen während er tief in seinen Schätzen wühlte und offenbar etwas bestimmtes suchte. Schließlich war ein glückliches Fiepen zu hören und der Niffler kam erneut heraus gesprungen, blieb fröhlich vor Newt stehen und hielt ihm schließlich mit stolz geschwollener Brust etwas silbriges entgegen. Der Rotschopf brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren was der Niffler ihm da entgegenstreckte, staunte dann aber nicht schlecht. Zögerlich griff er nach der silbernen Gürtelschnalle und strich vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern darüber. Es war Percivals Gürtelschnalle und eigentlich sollte Newt nicht überrascht sein, dass der Niffler sie immer noch besaß. Wann warf ein Niffler schon jemals etwas seiner Schätze weg? Kurz huschte tatsächlich ein Schmunzeln über sein Gesicht als er daran zurückdachte, wie der Niffler in den Besitz der Schnalle gekommen war.

 _Rückblende_

Newt wusste nicht, was genau ihn letztendlich dazu bewogen hatte, Graves tatsächlich mit in seinen Koffer zu nehmen, um ihm seine Geschöpfe zu zeigen. Besonders, da sie beide recht gut angetrunken waren, von ihrem Abstecher in der Zaubererkneipe in New York. Oder war es gerade deswegen? Sie waren heute erst von ihrer 2-wöchigen Reise nach Arizona zurück gekehrt und der schwarzhaarige Zauberer hatte ihn überraschenderweise noch auf ein Abendessen und anschließend ein paar Drinks eingeladen. Newt war mehr als überrascht gewesen bezüglich dieser Einladung, war er doch überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Graves mehr als froh war, ihn endlich los zu sein. Schließlich war es keine freiwillige Reise gewesen, sondern ein Befehl von Präsidentin Picquery höchstpersönlich. Frank, der Donnervogel, hatte den Weg leider nicht alleine zurück nach Arizona gefunden und war zu Newt zurückgekehrt. Schließlich hatte die Präsidentin zugestimmt, dass Newt ihn persönlich nach Arizona bringen durfte, bevor er wieder zurück nach England reiste. Mit dem kleinen Haken, dass Percival Graves ihn dabei begleiten würde und das Geschöpf in einem Hochsicherheitsbehältnis transportiert wurde, welches Apparieren unmöglich machte. Dementsprechend waren sie gute zwei Wochen auf Muggelart gemeinsam durch die Pampa gereist. Newt wäre Graves also nicht böse gewesen, hätte sich dieser direkt aus dem Staub gemacht nachdem sie wieder in New York waren. Doch offenbar hatte es dieser gar nicht so eilig, wie erwartet. Während sie tranken, hatten sie sich ausgiebig über die Kreaturen von Newt unterhalten. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da hatte die Euphorie über das Interesse von Graves gesiegt und Newt zugestimmt ihm seine Kreaturen zu zeigen.

Und so liefen sie gerade durch die Gehege seines Koffers; Graves deutlich sicherer auf den Beinen als Newt, welcher bereits ein wenig torkelte. Der Rotschopf war völlig vertieft in seinen Reden über all die Geschöpfe, die sich teilweise in den Gehegen befanden, teilweise frei über die Wege und durch die Luft bewegten. Als sie an einem Hügel mit einem Bau vorbei kamen, aus welchem goldenes Licht drang, war jedoch plötzlich ein aufgeregtes Fiepen zu hören. Kurz darauf kam auch schon der Niffler mit allerlei Gold- und Perlenketten behangen herausgeschossen und sprang in Newts Arme.

"Uff...!"

Dieser stolperte nach hinten und landete, dank des Alkohols, gleich mal auf dem Allerwertesten, während sich der Niffler an ihn schmiegte.

"Autsch... Ja, ich hab dich auch vermisst..." , meinte Newt lachend und tätschelte sanft den Kopf des kleinen Wesens.

Manchmal machte das quirlige Wesen selbst Picket in Sachen Anhänglichkeit Konkurrenz. Von außen betrachtet mochten einige denken, dass sich Newt und der Niffler nicht all zu gut verstanden. Schließlich verbrachte der Rotschopf einen großen Teil seiner Zeit damit, das freche, diebische Wesen wieder einzufangen und wegen seiner Beutezüge zurechtzuweisen. Doch im Endeffekt war das schnabeltierähnliche Wesen eines der Geschöpfe, das Newt bereits am längsten begleitete und zu dem er eine der engsten Beziehungen überhaupt pflegte.

Nachdem sich der Niffler etwas beruhigt hatte, bemerkte dieser allerdings auch den ungewohnten Besuch und bekam gerade zu riesige Augen. Graves hingegen starrte gelassen und doch streng zurück auf das kleine Wesen. Schließlich hatte er in den letzten zwei Wochen mehr als genügend unangenehme Bekanntschaften mit dieser Pelzratte gemacht. Dennoch schien der Niffler aus irgendeinem Grund einen Narren an ihm gefressen zu haben, und so sprang dieser einen Moment später bereits fiepend auf ihn zu. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer griff bereits vorsichtshalber nach seinem Zauberstab, hielt jedoch inne als das kleine Tier vor ihm stehen blieb und aufgeregt begann auf ihn zu zeigen - oder besser gesagt, auf seine silberne Gürtelschnalle.

Graves zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wenn du es wagst, hänge ich mir deine Griffel ins Büro.", warnte er dunkel.

Doch zum Glück des Nifflers schaltete sich nun auch Newt wieder ein und begann mit dem kleinen Tierchen zu schimpfen. Er hielt dem magischen Geschöpf doch tatsächlich einen Vortrag darüber, dass man nichts klauen, sondern freundlich bitten sollte, wenn man etwas haben wollte... Graves wollte bereits einen zynischen Kommentar dazu abgeben, doch da wandte sich der Niffler bereits wieder zu ihm. Nach einem Moment stellte sich das Tierchen auf die Zehenspitzen, zeigte erneut auf die Schnalle und streckte schließlich zögerlich die Hände in einer Geste aus, welche wohl als 'bittend' zu verstehen war. Doch der Auror schaute nur unbeeindruckt zu Newt, der immer noch am Boden saß.

„Können wir nun weiter?"

Dem Rotschopf tat der Niffler gerade fast schon leid. Da fragte er tatsächlich einmal nett nach und bekam es dennoch nicht. Aber das musste das kleine Tierchen nun mal lernen. Newt wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da sprang das Tierchen jedoch wieder vor Graves auf und ab und bedeutete ihm mit aufgeregten Gesten zu warten.

Was würde das denn nun werden?

Einen Moment kramte der Niffler in seinem Beutel, streckte ihm schließlich einen funkelnden Kronkorken entgegen und zeigte erneut auf die Schnalle.

Das konnte doch nicht sein... Versucht der Niffler gerade wirklich mit Graves zu _handeln_?!

Newt klappte tatsächlich einen Moment die Kinnlade herunter, während Graves nur unbeeindruckt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Er... will mit Ihnen handeln!" kommentierte der Rotschopf schließlich fassungslos, setzte sich dann jedoch auf und starrte zu Graves auf. „Er hat noch nie mit mir gehandelt! Wissen sie eigentlich was für eine Ehre das ist? Niffler verteidigen normalerweise ihre Schätze mit ihrem Leben und das Konzept von Handel liegt gar nicht in ihrer Natur!"

Der Rotschopf schaute gespannt zu, wie der völlig verunsicherte Niffler erneut in seinen Beutel griff. Kurz darauf zog er ein paar Goldmünzen heraus, streckte diese zusammen mit dem Kronkorken erneut dem Auror entgegen.

Dieser war jedoch nicht wirklich überzeugt.

„Ich soll meine Gürtelschnalle gegen einen Kronkorken und zwei Goldmünzen tauschen. Ist das Ihr ernst?" fragte er mehr rhetorisch nach auf Grund dieses absurden Vorschlags. Doch Newt schaute ihn nun fast flehend an. „Würden Sie...? Ich habe solange versucht, ihm dieses Verhalten beizubringen! Das wäre ein Durchbruch, wenn er Ihnen tatsächlich die Münzen dafür gibt! Mit mir hat er das nie probiert! Wenn Sie ihn jetzt nicht positiv bestärken, dann war meine ganze Arbeit umsonst!"

Eine Weile wanderte Graves Blick zwischen Newt und dem Niffler hin und her. War das sein Ernst? Er sollte seinen Gürtel hergeben, und das für ein paar lächerliche Münzen?

Er öffnete den Mund um eine patzige, genervte Antwort zu geben, schloss ihn dann aber unverrichteter Dinge. So wie er Newt einschätzte, würde er ihm das ewig nachtragen, wenn er dieses Vieh unglücklich machen würde...

"Dafür habe ich etwas gut bei Ihnen...", murrte er, seufzte dann aber ergeben und öffnete die Schnalle, zog den Gürtel aus seiner Hose. "Na los, gib mir schon die Münzen..."

Mit griesgrämiger Miene hockte er sich hin hielt eine Hand auf und ein Stück dahinter hatte er den Gürtel in die Hand.

Newt grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und beobachtete ganz genau was der Niffler nun tun würde. Dessen Augen wurden immer größe,qr als Graves sich schließlich runterbeugte und ihm die funkelnde Schnalle hinhielt. Er wollte gerade danach greifen, da zog Graves allerdings den Gürtel weg und streckte ihm weiter auffordernd die Hand hin. Der Niffler schaute etwas nervös nochmals auf seine Goldstücke und legte sie dann zögerlich eines nach dem anderen in Graves geöffnete Hand. Als dieser dann den Gürtel losließ, schnappte sich das kleine Wesen diesen auch sofort und rannte glücklich fiepend ein paar mal im Kreis. Als er wieder anhielt, band er sich den Gürtel mit der Schnalle wie ein Stirnband ein paar mal um den Kopf und begann stolz damit zu posieren. Newt freute sich derweil fast genau so sehr wie der Niffler und lobte ihn wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade den ersten Schritt getan hatte.

Graves richtete sich derweil wieder auf, zählte das Gold in seiner Hand und steckte es weg. Sein Blick fiel auf den Niffler, der voller Stolz mit seinem Gürtel spielte.

Wunderbar... Hätte er das gewusst, hätte er heute einen billigen Gürtel angelegt. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Newt, der sich nicht weniger als das kleine Wesen freute. Eine Weile schaute er dem Schauspiel zu, dann unterbrach er die beiden rüde. "Was ist nun mit den anderen Tierwesen?"

 _Gegenwart_

Newt seufzte leise bei den Erinnerungen an damals. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und wollte dem Niffler die Schnalle wieder zurückgeben, doch dieser schob seine Hände weg und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Ich darf die behalten...?", fragte der Rotschopf ungläubig nach.

Es war schließlich damals der absolute Lieblingsschatz des Nifflers gewesen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie das kleine Tierchen wochenlang mit dem Gürtel um den Kopf herumgerannt war und diesen stolz jedem gezeigt hatte.

Der Niffler nickte auf die Frage nur begeistert.

„Dankeschön..." , murmelte Newt schließlich mit dem ersten ehrlichen, warmen Lächeln an diesem Tag. Das kleine, magische Wesen schien damit offenbar mehr als zufrieden und hüpfte noch ein paar mal glücklich im Kreis bevor es sich wieder daran machte seine restlichen Schätze zu sortieren.

Der rothaarige Zauberer betrachtete indessen weiter die wertvolle Gürtelschnalle in seiner Hand, die einst Percival gehört hatte. Vielleicht sollte er doch noch ein mal mit ihm reden. Er würde sich so oder so fügen müssen, solange er hier war. War es da so verwerflich wenn er zumindest versuchen würde, in der Zeit mit Grindelwald auszukommen...?

Leise seufzend steckte er die Schnalle in seine Tasche und erhob sich vom Boden. Es wurde Zeit, sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer zu machen.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt wusste nicht wie sie letztendlich in diese Situation geraten waren. Eigentlich wollte er sich mit Grindelwald aussprechen und doch lehnte er nun mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, während der schwarzhaarige Zauberer ihm mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss den Atem raubte.

Seine Hände waren zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes gegen die Wand gepinnt und er spürte wie sich der ihm vertraute, muskulöse Körper des anderen eng an ihn presste. Er hätte den Kopf wegdrehen, sich aus dem eisernen Griff befreien oder zumindest widersprechen sollen, doch sein Körper fühlte sich wie gelähmt und das einzige, was seinen Lippen entwich, war ein atemloses Keuchen. Gellert hingegen nutzte diese Chance, nahm den süßen Mund des anderen vollständig in Beschlag. Wäre Newt die Ungeduld in den Bemühungen des anderen bisher noch nicht aufgefallen, so sprach die harte Beule in dessen Schritt, die feste gegen seine Hüften presste, für sich. Doch so gerne der Rotschopf es auch verneint hätte, auch er spürte die Hitze in sich aufsteigen und das aufgeregte Flattern in seinem Bauch, welche durch die Nähe zu dem anderen ausgelöst wurden. Zögerlich drückte er sich dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer entgegen, welcher daraufhin kurz den Kuss löste.

Auf Gellerts Gesicht legte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln als er dem jüngeren Mann tief in die hellblauen Augen schaute. Dieser war von dem Kuss bereits außer Atem und stand wie gebannt, schwer keuchend an die Wand gelehnt, starrte mit tiefroten Wangen und geschwollenen, feuchten Lippen zu Gellert hinauf. Wieder einmal fragte sich der ältere Zauberer, wie es möglich war so unschuldig und gleichzeitig so verführerisch unanständig auszusehen. Noch faszinierender war für ihn jedoch, wie wenig sich Newt seiner Wirkung auf ihn bewusst schien. Fast zärtlich strich er mit einer Hand über die Wange des Rotschopfs, fuhr mit dem Daumen über die weichen, rosigen Lippen bevor er seinen Weg weiter sein Kinn hinab über seinen Hals fortsetzte. Als er am Kragen des weißen Hemds ankam, strich er langsam mit dem Zeigefinger die Knopfleiste hinab. Wie von selbst begannen sich die Knöpfe an Newts Hemd zu öffnen und legten die helle, von Narben gekennzeichnete Brust darunter frei.

Newt verspannte sich einen Moment etwas, hatte mittlerweile seine wieder freien Hände in die Anzugsweste seines Gegenübers gekrallt und traute sich kaum zu atmen. Gellerts Blick verweilte indessen einige Sekunden auf der frei gelegten Haut des Jüngeren bevor er wieder aufblickte und sich erneut vorbeugte um die Lippen seines Liebhabers einzufangen. Doch im Gegensatz zu zuvor hielt er den Kuss recht sanft und unschuldig, wanderte stattdessen mit seinen Lippen an Newts Kinn hinab zu seinem Hals während er mit seiner Hand tiefer über den flachen Bauch des anderen streichelte. Dieser keuchte leise auf als er die feuchten Küsse an seinem Hals spürte, streckte sich sofort den sanften Berührungen entgegen und legte eine Hand in den Nacken des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers. Percivals typischer Duft, gepaart mit dem teuren Rasierwasser hüllte ihn ein und schien ihn völlig zu benebeln während er sein Gesicht seufzend gegen den Kopf des anderen schmiegte. Als der Rotschopf dann noch spürte wie sich ein Knie auffordernd zwischen seine Beine schob und gegen seinen Schritt rieb, konnte er ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr verhindern. „Percival..." wimmerte er fast bittend woraufhin dieser begann die Hose des Rotschopfs zu öffnen und sich nah an das Ohr des Kleineren beugte. „Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst..." raunte er Newt dunkel zu und setzte ein paar kleine Küsse hinter dessen Ohr. „Deine weiche Haut, deinen Duft, dein süßes Stöhnen nach mehr, wenn du unter mir liegst." Als er geendet hatte, fuhr er schließlich mit der Hand in die Hose des Jüngeren und begann sein halbsteifes Glied sanft zu massieren.

Newt legte keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken. Mit zittrigen Knien bewegte er seine Hüften der fordernden Hand so gut wie möglich entgegen, krallte sich dabei an Percival als sei dieser sein Rettungsanker. Als der ältere Zauberer mit seinem Daumen auch noch über den kleinen Schlitz an der Eichel strich und somit die ersten Lusttropfen dadurch verteilte, biss sich Newt wimmernd auf die Lippen. Fast schrie er frustriert auf, wurde jedoch von einem erneuten sehnsüchtigen Kuss daran gehindert.

Bei Merlin, wie sehr hatte er Percival vermisst. Viel zu lange war es her, dass sie das letzte mal gemeinsam das Bett geteilt hatten und Newt erwiderte den Kuss, als wäre er ein Ertrinkender und sein Gegenüber der so lebensnotwendige Sauerstoff, der ihn retten konnte. Ein Schauer nach dem andere rann ihm den Rücken hinunter und so langsam hatte er das Gefühl diese direkten Berührungen nicht mehr lange aushalten zu können.

Auch Percival spürte das aufgeregte Zucken des Glieds in seiner Hand und die ungeduldigen, ruckartigen Bewegungen von Newts Hüfte. Doch er hatte nicht vor den Rotschopf jetzt bereits und auf diese Weise kommen zu lassen. Somit zog er seine Hand wieder zurück und löste den Kuss, schaute einen Moment fasziniert in die hellblauen, benebelten Augen vor sich.

Kurz darauf hatte Newt bereits Percivals Finger vor seinen Lippen, die noch feucht von seinen eigenen Lusttropfen glänzten.

„Mund auf." drang schließlich die Stimme seines Liebhabers an sein Ohr und Newts Wangen färbten sich tiefrot bei dieser sehr direkten und doch so beiläufig formulierten Aufforderung. Zögerlich kam der Rotschopf der Aufforderung nach, öffnete seine Lippen und begann sanft an den Fingerspitzen zu saugen. Percival beobachtete genau wie die Zunge des Jüngeren seine Finger einen nach dem anderen umspielte und schließlich auch seine Handfläche mit Enthusiasmus entlang leckte, sodass seine Hand bereits bald feucht von Newts Bemühungen war.

„Das genügt."

Newt sah noch kurz das Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht seines Liebhabers, dann wurde er bereits gepackt und grob herumgedreht, sodass er sich mit dem Gesicht an der Wand wiederfand. Wie immer ließ sich Percival nicht unnötig aufhalten und so fiel die Hose des Rotschopfs bereits einen Moment später zu Boden. Einen Moment betrachtete er noch den hübschen, festen Hintern vor sich und streichelte fast anerkennend über die Pobacken. Als Newt jedoch die feuchten Finger des anderen zwischen seinen Pobacken spürte, die fast neckend über seinen Eingang strichen, konnte er ein leises Wimmern nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, wollte es nicht mehr erwarten, sondern Percival endlich wieder in sich spüren, sich mit ihm verbunden fühlen und von ihm in Besitz genommen werden. Als nach schier endlos scheinenden Sekunden endlich ein Finger in ihn drang, schnappte der Rotschopf leise nach Luft. Er spürte wie sein Glied bereits in vorfreudiger Erwartung auf das was noch folgen würde zuckte und spreizte automatisch etwas weiter die Beine.

Langsam schob sich Percivals Finger tief in ihn und Newt biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe während er ein leises „Mehr…" keuchte. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer lachte daraufhin nur leise dicht an seinem Ohr.

„So ungeduldig…?"

Newt bekam eine neue Gänsehaut bei der dunkel geraunten Frage des anderen und wollte bereits antworten. Doch Percival schien nicht wirklich Wert auf eine Antwort zu legen, denn schon drängte sich ein zweiter Finger in Newt und brachte diesen zu einem leisen Stöhnen.

Langsam strich der Ältere mit seiner freien Hand den Nacken des anderen hinab über seinen Rücken und begann ihn schließlich mit seinen Fingern mit langsamen aber intensiven Bewegungen vorzubereiten. Newt bewegte seine Hüften den Fingern zögerlich entgegen, fühlte sich dabei wie benebelt. Doch als Percival seine Finger in ihm etwas anwinkelte und gegen einen ganz bestimmten Punkt stieß, stöhnte der Rotschopf genießend auf.

Newt war schon immer sehr empfindlich in der Hinsicht gewesen, genau wie Percival schon immer äußerst talentiert mit seinen Fingern oder seiner Zunge oder… anderen Dingen gewesen war. Dementsprechend schmolz Newt auch dieses mal förmlich dahin unter den Berührungen des anderen.

„Bitte…!" wimmerte er schließlich und drängte sich ihm auffordernd weiter entgegen. Es war nicht unbedingt selten, dass Newt während dem Sex begann zu betteln. Allerdings dauerte dies für gewöhnlich etwas länger und brauchte mehr als zwei Finger in ihm. Dementsprechend stahl sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf Percivals Lippen.

„Was möchtest du?" fragte er fast unschuldig, hielt dabei seine Finger einen Moment völlig still und beobachtete wie Newt wimmernd versuchte mit seinen Hüften den Fingern entgegen zu stoßen.

„Dich…!"

Doch der schwarzhaarige Zauberer dachte gar nicht daran es ihm so leicht zu machen.

„Wie heißt das Zauberwort…?" hakte er amüsiert nach, stieß zur Untermalung kurz neckend gegen den Punkt der Newt schier verrückt werden ließ.

„Bitte...! Jetzt…!" bettelte dieser schließlich in einem Tonfall, der das Pochen in Percivals Glied noch verstärkte und ihn die bisherige Zurückhaltung über Bord werfen ließ.

Dementsprechend öffnete er mit einer schnellen Bewegung seine eigene Hose, befreite sein längst steifes Glied und zog seine Finger aus dem Jüngeren zurück. Er packte Newts Pobacken mit beiden Händen, spreizte sie und drückte dann bereits sein Glied dagegen. Neckend rieb er sich gegen die bereits erwartungsvoll zuckenden Muskeln vor sich, während Newt sich stöhnend weiter vorbeugte und seinen Hintern etwas höher reckte.

Bei diesem einladenden Ausblick, hielt sich Percival nun auch nicht mehr zurück. Newt wimmerte leise als er spürte wie die Spitze langsam in ihn eindrang. Er spürte den leichten Schmerz, der ihn erneut daran erinnerte, dass ihr letztes mal viel zu lange her war. Und doch versetzte ihn das Gefühl wie er langsam, stetig geweitet wurde fast in eine Art Euphorie. Zittrig suchte der Rotschopf an der kühlen Wand nach Halt, schrie dann aber erstickt auf als Percival sich plötzlich mit einem harten Stoß ganz in ihm versenkte.

Einen Moment wusste er nicht wie ihm geschah und durch das überwältigende Gefühl ihn endlich komplett in sich zu spüren, knickten ihm tatsächlich einen Moment die Beine weg. Vermutlich wäre er zu Boden gesunken, doch Percival hielt ihn eisern an den Hüften fest, drängt ihn mit dem Oberkörper nun ganz an die Wand, sodass Newt gefangen war zwischen der kalten Steinmauer und dem warmen Körper dicht hinter ihm.

Einen Moment zog der Rotschopf scharf die Luft ein als sein heißes, zuckendes Glied gegen den kalten Stein vor sich gepresst wurde und Percival eine Reihe heißer, feuchter Küsse in seinem Nacken verteilte.

„So eng…" vernahm er wie durch einen Nebel das genießende Stöhnen an seinem Ohr und dann versank die Welt bereits in einen berauschenden Mix der verschiedensten Gefühle als Percival begann sich in ihm zu bewegen. Er konnte das heiße, pochende Glied seines Liebhabers tief in sich spüren wie es ihn komplett ausfüllte und fast war dieser Gedanke allein bereits genug für Newt um zu kommen. Doch als der schwarzhaarige nach ein paar Stößen auch noch den Winkel abänderte, war jeder Gedanke wie weggeblasen. Er spürte nur noch Percival, der mit kurzen harten Stößen immer und immer wieder gegen diesen süßen Punkt tief in ihm stieß und ihn somit in ungeahnte Höhen trieb.

Als die Stöße jedoch intensiver und härter wurden, nahm er nur noch Funken und Blitze hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen wahr und konnte sein eigenes Stöhnen nicht mehr von dem von Percival auseinanderhalten. Wie durch einen Nebelschleier spürte er den harten Griff an seinen Hüften, der sicher einige blaue Flecken hinterlassen würde und doch versuchte er seinem Liebhaber so gut wie möglich in dieser Position entgegen zu kommen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte Newt jedoch wie ein Schaudern durch Percivals Körper ging und nach einem letzten tiefen Stoß eine allzu bekannte Hitze tief in ihn schoss. Der Orgasmus seines Liebhabers war für ihn genug um ihn schließlich auch über die Klippe zu befördern und mit einem erstickten Schrei selbst zu kommen. Er zuckte heftig und hing völlig fertig in Percivals Armen, während dieser noch ein paar letzte male in ihn stieß. Newt spürte den heißen Atem in seinem Nacken und den wild pochenden Herzschlag des anderen hinter sich und für diesen einen Moment schien einfach alles perfekt.

Und dann wachte Newt auf, fand sich alleine in seinem Bett wieder und blinzelte irritiert an die Decke seines von der Morgensonne hell erleuchteten Zimmers. Sein Atem ging immer noch etwas unruhig und er spürte die noch warme, klebrige Nässe in seinem Schritt. „Oh Merlin…" Seufzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen. Es war nichts weiter als ein feuchter Traum gewesen.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Newt aufwachte, spürte er sofort die warme, klebrige Nässe in seiner Pyjamahose, die von seinem feuchten Traum übrig geblieben war. Kurz schaute Newt an sich herunter bevor er seufzend das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. „Oh Merlin..." Er hatte tatsächlich einen feuchten Traum gehabt, was an sich ja gar nicht tragisch wäre. Allerdings hatte dieser Traum von niemand anderem als Percival Graves oder besser gesagt Gellert Grindelwald gehandelt. Und das war etwas, wovon Newt gerade eher weniger träumen wollte, beschäftigte es ihn doch schließlich schon fast die komplette Zeit, die er wach war. Aber das an sich war doch eine gute Begründung. Ihm ging einfach die aktuelle Situation mit Gellert nahe und das dieser gestern nicht mehr bei ihm aufgetaucht war um die Meinungsverschiedenheit von neulich zu klären, spielte da sicher auch mit rein. Es war ganz normal und hatte rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass er seinen Ex-Liebhaber eventuell vermisste...

Doch nun waren erst mal andere Dinge wichtig. Newt hatte die Fütterung seiner Kreaturen selbst übernommen und somit musste er sich beeilen, wenn er vorher noch duschen und etwas frühstücken wollte.

„Wir hatten wohl angenehme Träume?"  
Die all zu bekannte Stimme ließ den Rotschopf mit einem mal erstarren. Langsam wandte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah 'Percival' auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett sitzen. Auf dem Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers lag ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln während er mit überschlagenen Beinen dasaß und den Rotschopf genau betrachtete. Newt stieg augenblicklich die Röte ins Gesicht während er schnell die Decke etwas über sich zog. Als er gerade etwas erwidern wollte, fiel ihm jedoch Gellerts Zauberstab auf, den dieser spielerisch durch seine Finger gleiten ließ. Mit einem mal kam Newt ein beunruhigender Verdacht.

„Hast du meine Träume beeinflusst?" fragte er fast etwas panisch nach ohne nachzudenken.

„Ich?" fragte Gellert in übertrieben unschuldigem Tonfall nach während er seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte. „War dein Traum etwa so 'außergewöhnlich', dass du ihn nur meiner Kreativität zutraust?" Bei dem amüsierten Schmunzeln auf Gellerts Gesicht färbten sich Newts Wangen glatt eine Nuance tiefer. Völlig verunsichert und darauf bedacht das Thema schnellstmöglich zu wechseln, räusperte sich Newt kurz.

„Was... machst du hier überhaupt...?"

Ein paar Sekunden schwieg der ältere Zauberer, genoss gerade einfach einen Moment das Bild vor sich wie Newt mit zerzausten Locken und tiefroten Wangen vor ihm im Bett saß. Dann legte sich allerdings ein mildes Lächeln auf seine Züge. „Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir zusammen frühstücken." Dabei deutete er zu dem bereits eingedeckten Frühstückstisch hinüber. „Allerdings schienst du so angenehme Träume zu haben, dass ich dich ungern wecken wollte." Erneut war da dieses amüsierte Schmunzeln und Newt wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken vor Scham. Doch bevor der Rotschopf etwas erwidern konnte – was er vermutlich gerade eh nicht geschafft hätte – erhob sich Gellert.

„Na los, geh dich frisch machen und dann setz dich. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Morgen Zeit."

Das ließ sich Newt nicht zwei mal sagen und krabbelte schnell aus dem Bett um dann fast schon in das angrenzende Badezimmer zu flüchten.

Als Newt das Badezimmer frisch geduscht und angezogen verließ, saß Gellert bereits an dem gedeckten Frühstückstisch und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Etwas zögerlich setzte sich der Rotschopf dazu, wich dem Blick des anderen vorerst aus. Ihr letztes gemeinsames Essen hatte schließlich nicht gerade erfreulich geendet und Newt war alles andere als auf einen neuen Streit erpicht. Gellert betrachtete sein Gegenüber einige Sekunden schweigend mit ruhigen Augen, schien zu warten ob der Jüngere wohl irgendetwas zu sagen hatte oder sich zumindest traute aufzublicken oder mit dem Essen zu beginnen. Als nichts dergleichen geschah, ergriff er schließlich doch das Wort.  
„Wie geht es dir?"

Newt wusste einen Moment nicht was er auf diese einfache Frage antworten sollte, kam sie ihm doch mehr als skurril vor in ihrer aktuellen Situation. Dennoch schien Gellert auf eine Antwort zu warten und der Rotschopf wusste, dass es um die Geduld des Ex-Aurors diesbezüglich nicht gerade gut bestellt war. „Gut..." antwortete er schließlich bevor er vorsichtig den Blick hob. „Und dir?"

Bei dieser Gegenfrage stahl sich ein kleines Schmunzeln auf das Gesicht des anderen. „Sehr gut." Ob dies ein Kommentar bezüglich Newts Aussage oder eine Antwort auf seine Gegenfrage war, ließ er geflissentlich offen. Einige Momente schwieg Newt, beobachtete gedankenverloren wie Gellert sich Essen auf seinen Teller tat. „Bist du sauer...?" fragte er schließlich aber doch zögerlich.

Bei dieser Frage hielt der schwarzhaarige Zauberer inne und schaute doch wieder auf. „Nein." war seine ruhige, fast ausdruckslose Antwort. „Wirke ich denn sauer?"

Automatisch senkte Newt den Blick wieder auf seinen noch leeren Teller, spielte unter dem Tisch nervös mit seinen Fingern. „Du hast neulich sauer gewirkt... Und du warst gestern nicht hier, da dachte ich..." begann er fast etwas kleinlaut seinen Gedankengang zu erklären.

Gellert hörte ihm ruhig zu, nahm die ganzen, typischen Anzeichen für Newts Nervosität natürlich sofort wahr. „Ich hatte gestern viel zu tun." erklärte er schließlich sein Wegbleiben am vorigen Abend. Doch der jüngere Zauberer schien nicht wirklich beruhigt oder zufrieden mit dieser Antwort. „Ich wäre allerdings lieber hier bei dir gewesen. Und offenbar hätte es sich auch gelohnt." Auf Gellerts Gesicht legte sich ein anzügliches Schmunzeln während Newt erneut errötete und doch lieber schnell das Thema wechselte.

„Ich... neulich Abend, da habe ich... überreagiert glaube ich. Also ich wollte mich entschuldigen..." begann er zögerlich ohne aufzublicken. Wenn es etwas gab worin Newt wirklich nicht gut war, dann waren das zwischenmenschliche Belange. Wären soziale Kompetenzen ein Unterrichtsfach gewesen, dann hätte er vermutlich einen völlig gerechtfertigten 'Troll' als Bewertung kassiert. Da half es auch nicht, dass Newt oft genug in Konflikte mit anderen Menschen kam und somit eigentlich genügend Übung haben sollte im sich vertragen oder Dinge wieder gutmachen. Er war für so etwas einfach nicht geschaffen. Ganz anders als Gellert. In der Rolle als 'Percival' schien Gellert zumindest immer gewusst zu haben, was man wann am besten sagte und wie man mit Menschen am besten umging. Ob er alles, was er sagte und tat auch tatsächlich so meinte, bezweifelte Newt stark. Aber er schien die Regeln der zwischenmenschlichen Kommunikation zumindest zu beherrschen und zu meistern, um das zu erreichen was er wollte. Egal in welcher Situation, der ältere Zauberer schien einfach immer zu wissen, wie es sich zu verhalten galt. Er konnte charmant, diplomatisch oder autoritär sein und alle schienen ihn dafür zu bewundern und sich von ihm angezogen zu fühlen. So ungern Newt es auch zugab, aber Gellert Grindelwald wusste, wie man Menschen überzeugte und sie dazu brachte ihm gerne zu folgen.

Während der Rotschopf in seinen Gedanken versunken war, betrachtete ihn der andere Zauberer ruhig und eingehend, schien ihn und sein Verhalten genau zu analysieren.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Jetzt iss." forderte er den anderen schließlich auf und schenkte sich eine neue Tasse Kaffee und Newt einen Tee ein. Auch wenn sich nicht wirklich etwas am kühlen Ton Gellerts geändert hatte, so erkannte Newt dennoch, dass er offenbar deutlich milder gestimmt war als zuvor. Dementsprechend stahl sich auch ein minimales Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Jüngeren und er begann sich ebenfalls Frühstück aufzutun.

Am Nachmittag war Newt wieder einmal mit der Pflege seiner Geschöpfe beschäftigt und beobachtete gerade wie die frisch gebackene Grindeloh-Mami ihren Jungen beibrachte einen Fisch zu zerlegen.

Das gemeinsame Frühstück heute morgen war überraschend harmonisch verlaufen. Sie hatten entspannt miteinander gegessen und auch über das ein oder andere nebensächliche geredet, selbst ein paar kleine Scherze gemacht. Alles in allem war es sogar fast wie früher gewesen. Und das irritierte und erfreute Newt gleichermaßen. Für Newt war es unvorstellbar einfach so zu tun, als hätte sich nichts geändert und doch beschlich ihn langsam die Befürchtung, dass er nicht viele Alternativen im Moment hatte. War es nicht das, was Gellert ihm auch gesagt hatte? Er solle sich einfach ruhig verhalten und sein Wohlwollen genießen und dann wäre alles gut... Newt seufzte leise. Natürlich wäre nicht alles gut. Er würde niemals gutheißen können, was der andere tat und es weckte in ihm das Bedürfnis sich zu wehren, sich gegen Gellert aufzulehnen oder zumindest zu versuchen ihn davon abzubringen so viel Leid über die gesamte Welt zu bringen. Aber Newt wusste auch, dass dies eine mehr als naive Wunschvorstellung war. Er wäre gerne der Held, der sich opferte und alles zum Guten wandte, der diesen Krieg beendete und dafür sorgte, dass nicht noch mehr Unschuldige ihr Leben ließen. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er hatte nicht ein mal einen Zauberstab und Gellert würde niemals auf ihn hören. Das hatte dieser schließlich ganz klar betont. Er hatte nicht vor mit Newt seine politischen Ansichten und Ziele zu diskutieren, es war ihm sogar schlichtweg egal, dass sie dahingehend komplette Gegensätze waren. Er wollte einfach nur seine 'Gesellschaft' wie bisher. Newt konnte nichts gewinnen, wenn er sich gegen seinen Ex-Liebhaber auflehnte, er würde höchstens alles verlieren – seine Privilegien, seine Geschöpfe und vermutlich sogar sein Leben.

Plötzlich gab es eine heftige Erschütterung und Newt hielt sich erschrocken am Geländer der Treppe fest. Im ersten Moment blickte er sich alarmiert um, doch die Erschütterung war definitiv nicht von hier oder einer seiner Geschöpfe gekommen. Nein, es schien fast, als wäre es von Ebenen gekommen, die sich unter ihm befanden. Immer noch irritiert ging der Rotschopf nun allerdings zu der Türe vor der die Wachen standen, die ihn immer hierher und zurück zu seinem Zimmer begleiteten. Nur waren diese gar nicht mehr da, als Newt die schweren Eisentüren öffnete. Verwundert streckte er den Kopf hinaus auf den Gang, hörte in etwas Entfernung aufgeregte Rufe und sah wie einige Soldaten die Treppen hastig hinunter in die unteren Ebenen liefen.

Ohne groß weiter nachzudenken huschte Newt auf den Gang hinaus, schaute sich noch ein mal um bevor er den Soldaten einfach hinunter folgte.

Er war kaum zwei Stockwerke hinunter gestiegen, da kamen ihm plötzlich aufgebrachte Wachen entgegen, die einen schwer verletzten Kameraden wegtrugen. Newt erhaschte zwar nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Verletzungen, doch es war genug um ihn geschockt innehalten zu lassen. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein...

Einige Sekunden starrte er den davoneilenden Soldaten noch nach, doch dann nahm er die Beine in die Hand und lief eilig weiter hinunter. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erhärtete sich sein Verdacht als er lautes Kreischen und Fauchen am Ende des Ganges hörte. Dort standen zwei große, mit Eisen beschlagene Türen offen, die sehr dem Eingang zu den Gehegen seiner Geschöpfe glich. Langsam ging Newt auf die Türe zu, konnte die ungewöhnliche Hitze die von dort ausging bereits spüren, welche seine Vermutung nur erhärtete. Und dann sah er sie. Er stand einige Meter vor den großen Türen, hinter welchen sich riesige Gehege erstreckten, die durch höchste Sicherheitsmaßnahmen versiegelt waren. Darin befanden sich Geschöpfe einer Spezies, die man auf Grund ihrer Gefährlichkeit in dieselbe Kategorie wie Drachen, Dementoren und Basilisken einordnete – Chimären.

Und nicht irgendwelche Chimären, nein, Newt erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass es sich um die Chimären handelte, die er damals mit Percival gezüchtet hatte. Mehr als ein Jahr hatten sie gemeinsam an diesem Projekt gearbeitet um die Theorie zu widerlegen, dass diese beeindruckenden Kreaturen nicht zähmbar waren. Am Ende hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft die selbst aufgezogenen Elterntiere einigermaßen zu trainieren und zu sozialisieren und sogar erfolgreich Jungtiere gezüchtet. Aber dann waren sie ihm entwicht, nur ein paar Wochen bevor 'Percival' verschwunden war. Newt hatte diesen Vorfall bisher nie miteinander in Verbindung gebracht. Doch jetzt wo er sah, dass Grindelwald offenbar einen ganzen Keller voll mit seinen Chimären hatte, war dies wohl kaum mehr abzustreiten.

Newt war so überwältigt von dem Anblick, dass er Gellert erst bemerkte, als dieser aus dem Raum auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Kurz darauf wurde er bereits gepackt und grob gegen die nächste Wand gestoßen. Bevor Newt überhaupt reagieren konnte, pinnte ihn der andere bereits an die kalte Steinmauer.  
„Was tust du hier?!" fauchte ihm Gellert aufgebracht entgegen. Seine Augen sprühten fast Funken vor Wut und seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm zerzaust und feucht halb im Gesicht. Auch wenn er keine Verbrennungen oder Verletzungen zu haben schien, so war seine Uniform doch leicht angesengt. Dies und die halbtote Wache vorhin sprachen mehr als dafür, dass es offenbar einen nicht besonders erfreulichen Zwischenfall mit den Chimären gegeben hatte.

„Ich... es gab eine Erschütterung... und die Wache hatte Verletzungen von einer Chimäre..." versuchte sich Newt schnell zu erklären. Doch offenbar war dies keine wirklich zufriedenstellende Antwort für Gellert, denn kurz darauf legte sich bereits eine Hand um seinen Hals. „Ich hatte dir klar und deutlich gesagt, dass du dich hier unter keinen Umständen allein ohne Wachen bewegen darfst! Denkst du wirklich, du könntest dir alles herausnehmen, nur weil ich dich bisher nicht getötet habe?!"

Newts Augen weiteten sich vor Schock als die Hand um seinen Hals plötzlich fester zudrückte. Reflexartig griff er nach dem Arm seines Gegenübers und versuchte den bedrohlichen Griff an seinem Hals zu lockern. „Ich... ich wollte nur schauen..." keuchte er, versuchte panisch ein paar Worte zu finden um die Situation möglichst schnell zu deeskalieren. Doch Gellert schien weit davon entfernt sich zu beruhigen. Eher wurde sein Blick noch zorniger und plötzlich bohrte sich die Spitze eines Zauberstabs in die Wange von Newt.  
„Du wolltest, du wolltest... Jedes mal tust du Dinge, die du nicht tun SOLLST! Irgendwann ist auch meine Geduld mit dir am Ende!"

Newt versuchte indessen so flach wie möglich zu atmen, starrte dabei erschrocken auf den Zauberstab in seinem Gesicht. „P-percival..." keuchte er schließlich halb panisch, halb bittend während er seine Finger in den Arm des anderen krallte.

Doch diesen schien das kein bisschen zu stören. Stattdessen drückte er nur fester zu. „Falscher Name, Honey." zischte er dem Jüngeren nun eiskalt zu während er den Illusionszauber löste und vor Newts Augen seine eigentliche Gestalt annahm. „Du kennst keinen Percival. Also sag meinen Namen!"

Gellerts Stimme war nur noch ein bedrohliches Knurren. „Sag ihn oder erstick dran!"

Newt versuchte automatisch nach Luft zu schnappen, doch seine Lungen wollten sich einfach nicht mit Luft füllen. Ihm entwich ein kurzes klägliches Wimmern und als Gellert dann auch noch in seine eigene Gestalt wechselte, glaubte Newt wirklich, dass sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte. Panisch starrte er in die verschiedenfarbigen Augen über ihm während langsam seine Sicht verschwamm und sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Er würde ihn umbringen, dessen war sich Newt gerade mehr als sicher. Er hatte bereits öfters Wutausbrüche von 'Percival' miterlebt, aber sehr selten so extrem oder so, dass er tatsächlich um sein Leben fürchtete. Das war definitiv nicht das, was er als letztes in seinem Leben sehen wollte..!

"G..ell... ert-!" brachte er schließlich mühsam krächzend mit dem letzten bisschen Luft hervor.

Kurz darauf löste sich auch schon der Griff um seinen Hals, doch wirklich Zeit sich zu fangen hatte der Rotschopf nicht, da er nun am Kragen gepackt und zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Er konnte sich gerade noch abfangen und versuchte sich hustend aufzurichten, doch da kniete Gellert bereits über seiner Hüfte und pinnte ihn mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf den Boden. Erschrocken blickte Newt aus großen, feuchten Augen zu dem anderen auf.

„Merk es dir!" keifte dieser und umfasste das Kinn des Jüngeren grob während er sich dicht zu ihm hinunterbeugte, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. „Wieso will das einfach nicht in deinen Kopf, Honey? Percival existiert nicht! Oder muss ich dir erst mit diesem Äußeren neue Erlebnisse verschaffen damit es endlich hängen bleibt?"

Newt blieb so still wie möglich liegen, versuchte derweil das aufkommende Zittern seines Körpers zu unterdrücken. „B-bitte..." flüsterte er schließlich als letzten Versuch und schaute Gellert fast etwas flehend an. Bei diesem Wort wandelte sich der Ausdruck des blonden Zauberers jedoch in ein boshaftes Lächeln. „Oh, wenn du mich sogar darum bittest, dann soll es so sein."  
Newt bemerkte erst da seinen Fehler und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Doch Gellert achtete schon gar nicht mehr auf ihn, zerrte ihn stattdessen hoch auf die Beine und zog ihn hinter sich den Gang entlang zurück zu dessen Zimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

Newt stolperte in sein Zimmer als der andere ihn grob hinein stieß und hinter sich die Türe schloss. Vorsichtig drehte sich der Rotschopf zu Gellert um, doch dieser ignorierte ihn vorerst, legte stattdessen seinen Mantel achtlos auf einen Stuhl und ging hinüber zu einem der Schränke in welchem sich diverse Drinks und Gläser befanden.

Newt behielt den blonden Zauberer indessen genau im Auge, spürte wie ihm sein Herz immer noch bis zum Hals schlug während das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper rauschte. Bis eben schien Gellert noch im Blutrausch zu sein und jetzt wirkte er schon fast wieder gefasst, schenkte sich ein Glas Whiskey ein und machte es sich dann scheinbar entspannt auf einem der Sessel bequem. Nur die verschiedenfarbigen Augen des Älteren deuteten auf die kalte Wut hin, die immer noch in ihm wütete während er Newt ruhig betrachtete.

„Zieh dich aus."

In Newt zog sich alles zusammen als er die all zu bekannten drei Worte hörte. Es war nichts neues für ihn, ehrlich gesagt war es sogar fast eine Routine zwischen ihnen gewesen. Wenn Percival damals einen stressigen Tag gehabt oder wütend gewesen war, dann fielen jedes mal diese drei Worte. Es hatte Newt nie etwas ausgemacht, schließlich war es meist der Auftakt zu wirklich gutem Sex gewesen, wenn auch nicht gerade sanft. Und dazu schien es Percival jedes mal zu beruhigen und runterbringen, alles in allem also ein wirklich guter Deal für sie beide.

Doch dieses mal war es etwas völlig anderes. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Newt sich momentan nicht mal Sex mit 'Percival' vorstellen konnte, so war die aktuelle Gestalt Gellerts in der Hinsicht dreifach unvorstellbar für ihn. Percival hatte er zumindest immer vertraut und Percival hatte niemals derart kalt und grausam gewirkt, wie es Gellert gerade tat.

Und doch wusste Newt es besser als jetzt zu widersprechen, saß ihm der Schock über die Situation auf dem Gang doch immer noch in den Gliedern.

Während Gellert also entspannt einen Schluck seines Whiskeys trank, senkte Newt den Blick und begann mit zitternden Fingern sein Hemd zu öffnen. Er konnte den Blick des anderen bei jeder seiner fahrigen Bewegungen auf sich spüren und zwang sich, sich so schnell wie möglich zu entkleiden um es einfach hinter sich zu haben. Als er schließlich nackt und beschämt vor dem anderen stand, herrschte einen Moment eine angespannte Stille, während Gellert ihn einfach nur ruhig betrachtete.

„Komm her."

Nach kurzem Zögern setzte sich Newt langsam in Bewegung, überbrückte die paar wenigen Meter Abstand und kam schließlich direkt vor dem blonden Zauberer zu stehen. Er wusste, was jetzt von ihm erwartet würde und es trieb ihm langsam Tränen in die Augen. Einen Moment schloss er die Augen, versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und ließ sich schließlich wie früher auch langsam zwischen Gellerts Beinen auf die Knie senken. Fast automatisch legte er seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel des älteren Zauberers und strich zögerlich hinauf zu dessen Hosenbund um den Gürtel zu öffnen. Wenn dabei doch nur seine Hände nicht so zittern würden...

Doch bevor er den Gürtel öffnen konnte, griff plötzlich eine Hand in seine Haare und zerrte seinen Kopf grob nach hinten. Erschrocken starrte Newt hinauf, konnte seinen Blick nicht von den verschiedenfarbigen Augen lösen, welche ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck betrachteten. Erst da bemerkte er, dass ihm bereits Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Er hielt die Luft an und rechnete bereits fest damit jeden Moment wieder bestraft zu werden, da er zu lange gebraucht hatte und sich so dumm anstellte. Was würde dieses mal folgen? Würde Gellert ihn erneut würgen oder schlagen oder ihn dieses mal einfach direkt umbringen?

Doch da wurde der Rotschopf bereits grob an den Haaren hochgezogen, sodass er sich dicht vor dem Gesicht des anderen wiederfand.

„Du bist einfach nur erbärmlich. Ich hätte dich gleich umbringen sollen wie alle anderen auch!" Gellerts Stimme war ein wütendes Knurren und sein Blick eiskalt.  
„Das würdest du durchziehen, aber deinen Hintern in den dir zugewiesenen Räumen zu lassen klappt nicht?!"

Newt wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte und schaute den anderen nur völlig überfordert an, während sich immer neue Tränen unaufhaltsam ihren Weg seine Wangen hinab bahnten. „Es... tut mir Leid..." brachte er schließlich fast schon schluchzend heraus, verstand gerade einfach nicht wieso Gellert bereits wieder kurz vorm Ausrasten stand. Er hatte doch nur getan, was er von ihm verlangt hatte. Bevor er sich darüber hätte weiter Gedanken machen können, wurde er allerdings bereits auf die Beine gezogen und nackt an den Haaren hinüber ins Badezimmer gezerrt. Dort angekommen schnippte Gellert mit den Fingern woraufhin sich die große Wanne augenblicklich mit Wasser füllte. Im ersten Moment verstand Newt nicht, was das alles sollte. Doch als Gellert ihn einfach runter auf die Knie vor die Wanne drückte, riss er panisch die Augen auf.

„B-bitte..." flüsterte er noch ein mal.

„Halt deinen Mund!"  
Newt hatte gerade noch Zeit seine Hände in den Badenwannenrand zu krallen und die Luft anzuhalten, da wurde sein Kopf bereits nach vorne unter das eiskalte Wasser gedrückt.

Als er wieder hochgezogen wurde, schnappte er sofort nach Luft, brachte zitternd ein „Es tut mir Leid...!" heraus. Doch anstatt einer Antwort wurde er erneut unter Wasser gedrückt. In Newt stieg langsam die Panik auf, dass er es dieses mal wirklich nicht überleben würde. Verzweifelt versuchte er mit den Armen um sich zu schlagen, doch Gellerts Griff blieb unerbittlich. Erst als Luftblasen aufstiegen, zerrte der ältere Zauberer ihn wieder an die Oberfläche.

„Gellert...!" schluchzte der Rotschopf nun aber verzweifelt und versuchte sich irgendwie an ihm fest zu krallen.

Doch dieser schnaubte nur verachtend, zog seinen Kopf zurück und beugte sich nah zu ihm.

„Das ist alles was du kannst, nicht? Betteln, um Verzeihung flehen und heulen." flüsterte er eiskalt in das Ohr des Jüngeren. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass auch meine Geduld Grenzen hat!"

„Du sagtest, ich soll mich ausziehen..." brachte Newt völlig aufgelöst hervor.

„Ja, unter Tränen und zitternd hast du dich ausgezogen, als sei ich ein Monster, dass dich gleich vergewaltigt! Machst du für jeden die Beine breit wie eine erbärmliche Hure, sobald man dir droht?!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drückte er ihn erneut unter Wasser.

Doch dieses mal schaffte Newt es nicht rechtzeitig Luft zu holen und spürte bereits kurz darauf wie sich das Wasser seinen Weg in seine Lungen bahnte. Ironischerweise fühlte es sich fast so an als hätte er flüssiges Feuer eingeatmet statt eiskaltes Wasser, so sehr brannten seine Lungen. Doch bevor der Rotschopf das Bewusstsein hätte verlieren können, wurde er bereits wieder nach oben gezogen und spuckte hustend so gut wie möglich das Wasser aus. Newt war sich nicht sicher ob er ein weiteres mal aushalten konnte und war umso erleichterter als Gellert ihn schließlich nach hinten zog, sodass er völlig fertig gegen die Brust des anderen sackte.

„Alles gebe ich dir hier, obwohl du es dir nicht verdient hast! Sicherheit für dich und deine Viecher, ein warmes Bett und Mahlzeiten, toleriere alle deine schwachsinnigen Macken und dein respektloses Verhalten mir gegenüber! Was habe ich bisher von dir dafür bekommen? Entspannte Gesellschaft nach einem harten Tag? Sex? Ein Dankeschön? Irgendetwas?" Gellerts Stimme war nur noch ein Zischen an seinem Ohr während er ihn eisern festhielt.

„Aber natürlich verdiene ich das nicht, denn ich bin Gellert Grindelwald und nicht Percival Graves!" er spuckte den Namen fast aus.

„In der Gestalt von Percival würdest du dich mir am liebsten an den Hals werfen und in dieser nässt du dich fast ein vor Angst! Du bist nichts als ein undankbares, heuchlerisches, oberflächliches Miststück!"

Mit diesen Worten stieß Gellert ihn nach vorne, woraufhin Newt am Badenwannenrand zusammensackte und versuchte irgendwie das aufgelöste Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Einige Momente schaute Gellert noch schwer atmend vor Zorn hinab auf den zusammen gekrümmten Rotschopf.

„Du widerst mich an."

Damit drehte er sich jedoch um und stapfte davon, ließ Newt einfach nackt und durchnässt auf dem kalten Boden liegen.


	8. Chapter 8

Rückblende

Nachdem sich Newt und Percival von dem überglücklichen Niffler losgerissen hatten, der seine neu erworbene Gürtelschnalle eifrig in seinem Bau versteckte, führte sie der Rotschopf weiter durch seinen Koffer. Bald betraten sie einige Höhlen, in welchen sich die Gehege der düsteren Geschöpfe befanden, die Newt hier beherbergte. Unter anderem auch seine riesige, dreiköpfige Runespoor auf die der Magizoologe mehr als stolz war. Schließlich fand man nur sehr wenige Runespoor in dieser Größe, die sich noch nicht ihrem dritten Kopf entledigt hatten.

Percival folgte dem Rotschopf und betrachtete mehr oder weniger interessiert, die verschiedenen Geschöpfe, während er mit einem Ohr seiner Begleitung lauschte. Newt schien dabei völlig in seinem Element zu sein, erklärte Percival alles was dieser wissen oder auch nicht wissen wollte und das obwohl er deutlich angetrunken war. Mehr als ein mal hatte der schwarzhaarige Auror Sorge, dass Newt über den felsigen Boden stolpern und sich das Genick brechen würde bevor er ihm das Geschöpf zeigen konnte, welches ihn eigentlich interessierte.

Bald kamen sie jedoch zu einem separaten Gehege, welches einer felsigen Berglandschaft glich. Newt bedeutete Percival auf dem Weg zu warten während er ein paar mal kurz pfiff. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte man ein leises Knurren und dann streckte das Chimärenjunge bereits seinen kleinen Löwenkopf aus seinem Bau. Einen Moment beobachtete die Chimära die beiden skeptisch bevor sie schließlich ganz aus der Höhle kroch und sich erst mal schüttelte. Newt ging derweil in die Hocke, geschützt durch die magische Absperrung und lächelte die Kleine herzlich an. "Na, meine Süße...? Hast du gut geschlafen?" begann er mit ihr zu sprechen während die Chimära sich vor ihm hinsetzte und zu schnurren begann, dabei fast wie ein Hund den Skorpionstachel langsam hin und herschwenkte.

Percival konnte indessen seinen eigenen Augen kaum glauben. Natürlich hatte Newt ihm bereits in der Bar von der Chimära erzählt, doch dieses überaus seltene und mächtige Wesen nun tatsächlich vor sich zu sehen, beeindruckte ihn zutiefst. Wer konnte schon sagen, er habe jemals eine Chimära aus dieser Nähe gesehen und diesen Vorfall auch noch unbeschadet überlebt? Während Newt mit dem Jungtier sprach, traute sich Percival nun auch etwas näher heran, wollte das kleine Geschöpf unbedingt genauer betrachten. „Wann ist es ausgewachsen?" fragte er nun mit leuchtenden Augen interessiert nach.

„In ca. 6 Monaten schätze ich. Sie wachsen sehr schnell und werden auch recht schnell selbständig." erklärte Newt mit einem sanften Lächeln. Als Percival etwas näher kam, fixierte ihn die Chimära allerdings augenblicklich und Newt streckte schnell einen Arm zur Seite aus um Graves davon abzuhalten noch näher ran zu gehen. "Nicht so nah." warnte er. Genau in diesem Moment richtete die Chimära bereits ihren Stachel auf und riss mit einem Brüllen ihr Maul auf. Ein für ein so kleines Jungtier verhältnismäßig großer Stoß magischer Flammen schoss ihnen entgegen und prallte mit einem Zischen an die magische Barriere vor ihnen.

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer blieb augenblicklich stehen und beobachtete begeistert das Schauspiel vor sich. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er die jetzt schon beeindruckende Kraft der Chimära erlebte. Wie das dann wohl erst in sechs Monaten wäre?

"Beeindruckend...", murmelte er.

Newt lächelte zufrieden bei Graves Kommentar.

"Ja... sie ist wundervoll..." murmelte er mit fast liebevoller Stimme. Die Chimära schien nicht ganz so begeistert zu sein und lief nun lauernd an der magischen Barriere entlang. Newt stand nun aber auch auf und ging zu einem Behälter in denen einige gekühlte tote Hühner lagen. Er warf eines der Hühner durch die magische Barriere, woraufhin es gleich durch einen automatischen Zauber ein wenig in der Luft hin und her flog um die Aufmerksamkeit der Chimära auf sich zu lenken. "Sie fressen normalerweise nur lebende Beute. Momentan geht das noch so, aber vermutlich werde ich mir bald etwas anderes für sie besorgen müssen." Das junge Mischwesen fixierte derweil das vor ihr herumwirbelnde Huhn, umkreiste es kurz bevor es den Vogel mit einem gezielten Schwanzhieb aufspießte und 'erlegte'.

"Dann eben lebende Hühner, wo ist das Problem?", murmelte Percival geistesabwesend. Er war völlig von dem Tierwesen vor sich gebannt. Nur schwer konnte er dem Drang widerstehen doch noch näher heran zu treten. "Was wollen Sie mit ihr machen? Also in sechs Monaten?"

Newt schaute fragend zu dem anderen Zauberer. ""Mit den Hühnern wird sie sich bald nicht mehr zufrieden geben. Wenn dann eher Schafe oder Kälber... Wenn sie sich gut entwickelt, dann würde ich versuchen sie wieder auszuwildern." meinte er mit zuckenden Schultern. "Normalerweise gibt es da bei solchen Tierwesen wenig Probleme mit der Auswilderung. Sie werden in derselben Sparte wie Drachen kategorisiert. Nicht zu zähmen und nicht fähig eine Bindung zum Menschen aufzubauen. Wobei ich mir bei zweiterem noch nicht ganz sicher bin..."

Seit die Chimära aufgetaucht war, wandte der Auror das erste Mal seinen Blick von ihr und sah dafür Newt an. "Nicht zu zähmen? Und da sind sie sich sicher?", fragte er äußerst interessiert. "Hat es denn schon mal jemand versucht?"

"Diejenigen von denen man weiß, dass sie es versucht haben, leben nicht mehr." meinte Newt mit einem Schulternzucken. "Allerdings hatte noch niemand die Chance eine Chimäre von jung aufzuziehen... Aber selbst wenn, ist zähmen ein ziemlich auslegungsfähiger Begriff. Selbst WENN ich es schaffen würde, dass sie mich in ausgewachsenem Zustand nicht angreift, hieße das noch lange nicht, dass sie keine Gefahr für andere wäre."

Graves musterte den Jüngeren einen Moment aufmerksam. "Aber Sie würden es schon versuchen wollen, oder?" Das konnte er ihm doch nicht weis machen. Gerade für Newt musste es doch ein Traum sein, der Welt beweisen zu können, das eine Chimära ja überhaupt nicht gefährlich war.

Newt musste leicht schmunzeln. "Irgendwie schon... Es wäre ein bahnbrechender Erfolg und würde mich vermutlich über Nacht berühmt machen..." Auf sein Gesicht legte sich kurz ein verträumter Ausdruck. "Andererseits kommt selten etwas gutes bei so etwas heraus. Vermutlich würden dann irgendwelche Verrückten anfangen Chimären zu sammeln und versuchen sie zu dressieren..." murmelte Newt nachdenklich. "Da geht es ihnen doch besser mit dem Ruf als hochgefährlich und unzähmbar in der Natur, oder?" Bei dieser Frage schaute der Rotschopf auch ehrlich nach Rat suchend zu Graves auf.

"Ich glaube kaum das dafür Gefahr besteht..." der schwarzhaarige Auror zuckte mit den Schultern, stellte sich dabei, die Chimära im Augenwinkel, dicht vor Newt. "Ist die Chimära nicht eh eine gefährdete Art?" Er beugte sich etwas vor, sprach bedächtig und leise. "Und man stelle sich vor, wenn Sie sie zähmen würden. Vielleicht noch ein Männchen finden... Die Jungen auswildern... Sie könnten dieser Art wirklich helfen..." Seine dunklen Augen sahen tief in die hellen des Jüngeren. "Sie bräuchten ja niemandem Rechenschaft darüber ablegen, wie man eine Chimära zähmt. Aber Sie würden einen großen Teil zur Wissenschaft beitragen..."

Newt starrte wie gebannt in die dunklen Augen über ihm, lehnte sich durch den Alkohol schwankend automatisch gegen Graves vor sich. Er fühlte sich wirklich gut an und Newt überlegte kurz ob sich Graves wohl als Kissen mieten ließe und wie viel er dafür zahlen müsste. Dann konzentrierte er sich allerdings wieder auf die Worte des anderen. "Meinen Sie...?" lallte er noch nicht ganz überzeugt. "Ich soll Chimären züchten...? Das ist doch verrückt..." Newt musste bei dem Gedanken tatsächlich leise lachen, spielte derweil fasziniert an Graves Krawatte herum. "Und es ist illegal...!" flüsterte er ihm dann ganz verschwörerisch zu.

Graves stützte Newt, hielt ihn an den Armen. "Was ist schon verrückt? Waren es nicht Ihre Worte, dass Tierwesen nicht gefährlich sind, wenn man weiß wie man mit ihnen umgehen muss?" Während der Schwarzaahrige sprach strich er dem Jüngeren eine verirrte Locke aus dem Gesicht. "Sollen diese wunderbaren Tierwesen denn einmal aussterben nur weil die Menschen solche Angst haben?" Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Tier, das gerade noch an den letzten Knochen des Huhns nagte, sein Blick war mitleidig. Dann sah er wieder Newt an, legte eine Hand an sein Gesicht. "Und das ist doch der ganze Grund, weshalb das Züchten illegal ist. Und ganz nebenbei..." Er beugte sich zu Newts Ohr. "Illegal ist es nicht überall..." Die Zauberergemeinschaften in den verschiedenen Ländern hatten ebenso verschiedene Regeln wie sie auch andere Sitten hatten. Und in vielen Ländern gab es überhaupt keine Bestimmungen zu magischen Tierwesen.

Newt schaute bei diesen Worten wirklich unglücklich. "Nein, sie sollen nicht aussterben..." murmelte er leise. "Und Baby Chimären sind auch wirklich süß... Als Josie geschlüpft ist, war sie ganz winzig und hatte ganz viele Falten im Gesicht... Ich mag Baby Chimären..." Newt lehnte nun aber seinen Kopf gegen Graves Schulter. So langsam fiel es ihm schwer aufrecht zu stehen.

"Und wer würde sich für diese wundervollen Geschöpfe einsetzen, wenn nicht Sie?", fragte Percival mit beruhigender, dunkler Stimme. Er hielt Newt in seinen Armen, eine Hand strich über dessen Haare. "Was sagen Sie...?"

Newt bekam eine angenehme Gänsehaut als Graves ihm durch die Haare strich. "Das... klingt gut." murmelte er schließlich gegen Graves Schulter bevor er mit etwas glasigen Augen zu ihm aufschaute. "Aber ich hab gar kein Männchen..." Sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus kindlicher Enttäuschung und Skepsis. Wo sollte er bitte ein paarungswilliges Männchen herkriegen...? Suizidal war er ja nun wirklich nicht um zu versuchen ein ausgewachsenes Männchen einzufangen.

Graves schmunzelte und erwiderte den Blick. legte beide Hände an das Gesicht des Kleineren. "Da wird Ihnen doch sicher etwas einfallen..." Seine Daumen strichen sanft über die Wangenknochen von Newt. "Ich glaube an Sie..." Einen kurzen Augenblick wartete er noch, sein Blick war sanft, dann überbrückte er den letzten Abstand zwischen Ihnen und küsste Newt ganz liebevoll.

Natürlich würde ihm etwas einfallen, schließlich war er Newt Scamander. Und im Endeffekt hatte er bereits verrücktere Dinge getan. Zum Beispiel Tee trinken mit einem Mantikor. Was war dagegen schon Chimären Züchten. Als Graves ihn dann allerdings küsste, schmolz Newt förmlich dahin und ließ sich seufzend ganz gegen ihn sinken, zumal seine zittrigen Beine eh endgültig nachgaben und es ihm immer schwerer fiel klar zu denken. Vielleicht wäre das alles wirklich keine schlechte Idee...


	9. Chapter 9

Gellert saß in seinem Büro, vor sich einen großen Stapel mit Papieren auf dem Schreibtisch und einen Bericht über den aktuellen Zustand der jungen Chimären in seiner Hand.

Die Entwicklung der Chimären verlief äußerst zufriedenstellend und optimal. Ein einziges Jungtier war etwas kleiner und schwächer als die anderen, doch die Chancen standen gut, dass es den Entwicklungsrückstand noch aufholen würde. Die Sozialisation und das Training der Jungtiere verlief jedoch alles andere als zufriedenstellend. Die Elterntiere, die er damals zusammen mit Newt aufgezogen und trainiert hatte, machten sich ausgesprochen gut und waren sogar hin und wieder bereits einsetzbar. Aber die Jungtiere...

Als sein damaliger Plan bezüglich dem Obscurus schief gelaufen war, hatte sich die Entdeckung der Chimären als durchaus nützlicher Ersatz erwiesen. Nicht umsonst hatte Gellert damals seine Position beim MACUSA für ein paar Monate aufgegeben um Newt auf seiner Reise zu begleiten und gemeinsam die Chimären zu züchten, aufzuziehen und zu trainieren. Es war vor allem nötig gewesen um sich das notwendige Wissen selbst anzueignen, denn irgendwann musste er schließlich ohne Newt mit ihnen klar kommen.

Doch jetzt wo es soweit war, merkte er, dass er sich offenbar verschätzt hatte. Langsam aber sicher verzweifelte er an den gezüchteten Jungtieren. Zwar würde er es so niemals offen zugeben, aber ihm fehlte einfach das Talent von Newt im Umgang mit diesen Geschöpfen. Er befand sich in einer tatsächlichen Zwickmühle und das wo sein Ziel einer Chimären-Armee zum Greifen nah schien.

Seufzend lehnte sich Gellert zurück und massierte sich mit seiner freien Hand die Schläfen.

Auf Newts Hilfe konnte er definitiv nicht zurück greifen. Schließlich war derzeit nicht mal ein normales Gespräch mit dem Rotschopf möglich ohne dass die Situation eskalierte.

Und das war langsam wirklich... frustrierend.

Ein weiterer Punkt bei dem sich Gellert offenbar gewaltig verschätzt hatte. Das an sich kam sehr selten vor und war etwas, was ihn fast noch mehr ärgerte als das Verhalten des Jüngeren an sich.

Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Newt ihm nicht begeistert um den Hals fallen würde sobald sie sich wieder sahen. Aber dass er sich derart anstellte nach allem was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, überraschte selbst Gellert – und das nicht im positiven Sinne.

Ja, er hatte Newt für seine Ziele ausgenutzt.

Er war nicht begeistert davon gewesen die zweiwöchige Reise mit dem Magizoologen nach Arizona anzutreten und hatte sich vehement gewehrt. Wäre es nicht die direkte Anordnung der Präsidentin gewesen, dann hätten ihn keine zehn Hippogreife dazu bewegen können mit dem rothaarigen Zauberer quer durch die Pampa zu reisen um einen verdammten Donnervogel frei zu lassen.

Am Ende hatte sich Gellert jedoch fügen müssen, wenn er seine Rolle als Percival Graves nicht aufgeben wollte. So hatte er also beschlossen das beste aus der Situation zu machen und die Reise zumindest dazu zu nutzen, an ein paar wichtige Informationen zu kommen. Schließlich hatte Newt offenbar Erfahrung mit Obscurien gehabt und vielleicht sogar eine Idee wo sich noch einer finden ließe. Die Naivität des Rotschopfs und der Fakt, dass er 'Percival Graves' offenbar nicht so abgeneigt gewesen war, wie Gellert zuerst vermutet hatte, hatten ihm dabei nur noch mehr in die Karten gespielt.

Umso begeisterter war Gellert gewesen als er nach ihrer Reise von der Chimära erfahren hatte. Solch ein Tierwesen wäre vielleicht sogar fast besser als ein Obscurus. Credence war schließlich eine Ausnahme gewesen in Alter und Ausmaß seiner Kräfte. Wer wusste schon ob Gellert jemals wieder so viel Glück haben würde, ein solches Obscurial zu finden. Mal abgesehen davon wäre ein Tierwesen deutlich einfacher zu kontrollieren und er müsste sich nicht ständig Gedanken machen, das Obscurial emotional an sich zu binden. Natürlich war es trotzdem ein Risiko gewesen, schließlich galten Chimären als unzähmbar. Und doch hatte sich recht schnell gezeigt, dass es durchaus möglich war.

So hatte sich Gellert also alles von Newt zeigen lassen im Umgang mit den Chimären, hatte sich stetig sein Vertrauen ergattert und ihm Gefühle für ihn vorgespielt. Eigentlich hatte er ursprünglich vorgehabt den Rotschopf am Ende einfach umzubringen. Es wäre die unkomplizierteste, logischste und risikoloseste Variante gewesen. Außer, dass Newt recht hübsch anzusehen war und bereitwillig und enthusiastisch das Bett mit ihm teilte, hatte Gellert schließlich nichts an ihn gebunden.

Eher im Gegenteil.

Newt unterschied sich in so vielen Dingen grundlegend von ihm selbst, die ihn selbst bis heute maßlos irritierten. Er war über alle Maße naiv und gutgläubig, in seinen moralischen Grundsätzen völlig verfahren, besaß kaum Weitblick, handelte fast ständig impulsiv und ohne nachzudenken und war sozial begabt wie ein Höhlentroll. Dazu trug Newt seine Gefühle und Schwächen auch noch vor sich her wie ein offenes Buch, lud so ziemlich jeden dazu ein ihn auszunutzen und zu manipulieren. All das waren Dinge, die Gellert im besten Fall dazu brachten zweifelnd den Kopf zu schütteln und im schlimmsten Fall das Verlangen in ihm weckten, ihn auf der Stelle zu erwürgen.

Gellert konnte nicht genau sagen, wann er dennoch so etwas wie Respekt für den Jüngeren entwickelt hatte. Er war selbst angenehm überrascht gewesen, als er bemerkte, dass Newt gar nicht so dumm war, wie er oftmals schien. Er hatte tatsächlich eine Menge Ahnung von den magischen Geschöpfen, was man durchaus als nützlich einstufen konnte und über eine verblendete Vernarrtheit hinaus ging. Zudem konnte er wahnsinnig ehrgeizig sein. Hatte sich Newt etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, so verfolgte er sein Ziel ohne wenn und aber. Dazu kam, dass er unglaublich loyal war und seine Prinzipien selbst dann vertrat wenn es unangenehm wurde. All das waren Eigenschaften, die Gellert durchaus zu schätzen wusste und bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt auch bewundern konnte. Und irgendwann hatte er dann tatsächlich begonnen ihn zu mögen, hatte das endlose Vertrauen genossen, welches ihm von dem devoten, harmoniebedürftigen Zauberer entgegen gebracht wurde. Ja, sie waren wirklich recht gut miteinander klar gekommen und Gellert hatte überrascht festgestellt, dass er sich tatsächlich sehr ungezwungen in Newts Gesellschaft geben konnte. Der Rotschopf akzeptierte nicht nur Gellerts Eigenheiten und Verhalten, nein, er schien ihn auch noch genau dafür zu mögen.

Umso schlimmer und unverständlicher war es für den blonden Zauberer, dass sich Newt jetzt dermaßen anstellte. Es brachte ihn förmlich zur Weißglut.

Er war die letzten Monate, in denen sie sogar in 'Percivals' Wohnung zusammen gelebt hatten, immer ehrlich und er selbst gewesen und Newt hatte ihn gerade zu dafür vergöttert. Das musste doch selbst Newt mit seiner unterdurchschnittlichen Auffassungsgabe bemerken, dass er sich nicht anders benahm als damals. Und dennoch wendete Newt sich von ihm ab, nur weil er Gellert Grindelwald war und anders aussah als zuvor. Newt hatte ein festes Bild von dem ach so bösen Gellert Grindelwald im Kopf und weigerte sich vehement es zu verwerfen und es durch das zu ersetzen, was er selbst von ihm gesehen und erlebt hatte während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit!

Dabei verlangte er doch wirklich nichts unmögliches von dem Rotschopf. Kein einziges mal hatte er von ihm erwartet, dass er sich aktiv auf seine Seite stellte und ihm half seine Ziele zu verwirklichen. Im Gegenteil, er gab ihm alles, was er brauchte und sich wünschte, solange es dem größeren Wohl nicht im Wege stand.

Gellert war bewusst, dass Newt seine Motive und sein Handeln vermutlich niemals verstehen würde. Aber er hatte erwartet, dass es ihm zumindest möglich sei, es zu akzeptieren und ihn nicht als Monster zu sehen.

Er wusste, dass seine Gegner ihn nur all zu gerne als sadistischen, egozentrischen Wahnsinnigen hinstellten. Dabei war es doch offensichtlich, dass er all dies nicht zum Spaß tat. Gäbe es tatsächlich einen einfacheren und friedlicheren Weg als einen Weltkrieg, dann würde er ihn doch allein der Logik wegen beschreiten. Auch Gellert hielt nichts von sinnlosem Blutvergießen, doch wenn dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, die sich ihm bot, dann würde er sie nutzen. Doch viele schienen einfach nicht zu sehen, dass es höchste Zeit für Veränderung war. Die Muggel schadeten nicht nur den Zauberern, sondern entwickelten sich zu einer immer größer werdenden Gefahr für die ganze Welt. Sie richteten sich selbst zugrunde, verwüsteten ihre eigenen und fremde Lebensräume und waren bereit die ganze Welt mit sich in den Abgrund zu ziehen. Und wofür? Für sinnlose Kriege bei denen es um Besitz, Macht und Glaubenssätze ging. Sie waren einfach nicht fähig verantwortungsbewusst zu regieren und gleichzeitig so unglaublich ignorant und ängstlich bezüglich allem, was sie nicht verstanden. Sie waren wie Kinder und Kindern durfte man solch eine große Verantwortung nicht unbedacht in die Hände legen.

Er wollte die Muggel weder ausrotten, noch ihnen um jeden Preis schaden. Die Zauberer waren ihnen von Natur aus überlegen, mächtiger und weitblickender und sollten dementsprechend die Geschicke der Menschheit leiten. Es war nur vernünftig, dass die Stärkeren die Führung übernahmen. Und doch wehrten sich so viele gegen das, was doch einfach nur logisch war. Aber so waren nun mal die Menschen. Sie stellten sich prinzipiell gegen Veränderungen und leider zeigte die Vergangenheit, dass sich nötige Veränderungen im Endeffekt doch nur mit Blutvergießen durchsetzen ließen.

Zudem war Gellert der einzige, der dies bewerkstelligen konnte, der dazu fähig wäre, diese Verantwortung auf sich zu nehmen. Er war fähig und bereit all dies ohne Skrupel und Reue für das größere Wohl, für den Fortbestand der Zauberer und für eine Zukunft für alle, durchzuziehen.

Aber auch er war nicht unsterblich. Er konnte einfach nicht ein, zwei Jahrhunderte warten und diskutieren bis auch wirklich alle Idioten einverstanden waren. Und die Massen seiner Gefolgsleute gaben ihm in diesem Punkt recht.

Natürlich war Gellert nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass sie alle dasselbe edle Ziel wie er selbst vor Augen hatten. Die meisten waren im Endeffekt wie alle anderen auch auf ihre eigenen Vorteile bedacht. Aber auch das zeigte Gellert, dass es notwendig war, dass ER diese Revolution leitete und alles in die richtigen Bahnen lenkte.

Jeder andere würde unter dieser Bürde zusammenbrechen oder der Verführung von Macht erliegen und im Endeffekt doch nur seinen eigenen Interessen nachgehen. Gellert hingegen war bereit alles für das höhere Wohl zu tun, selbst wenn dies bedeutete seine eigenen Interessen, Bedürfnisse und Wünsche zu opfern.

Plötzlich wurde der blonde Zauberer von einem Klopfen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Nach einem Herein betrat einer seiner Offiziere das Büro und verbeugte sich knapp.

„Wir haben die Wachen, die ihren Posten verlassen haben in die Arrestzellen verfrachtet, Sir."

Ach ja... die zwei Wachen, die eigentlich dafür abgestellt waren um Newt zu beaufsichtigen und es letztendlich möglich gemacht hatten, dass dieser unbeaufsichtigt in den unteren Ebenen herumstreunen konnte.

Gellert machte eine kurze, abwinkende Geste während er den Bericht in seinen Händen auf seinen Schreibtisch legte. „Exekutiert sie."

Der Offizier verbeugte sich augenblicklich und antwortete mit einem kurzen „Jawohl, Sir." bevor er den Raum wieder verließ.

Genau so würde er die neue Ordnung herstellen. Es war weder Platz noch Zeit für Querschläger. Wer sich nicht fügte und dem höheren Wohl im Wege stand, der musste verschwinden, egal welcher Seite er schlussendlich angehörte.

Gellerts Blick wanderte erneut zu dem Bericht auf seinem Tisch.

Newt war ihm tatsächlich mehr als nützlich gewesen und er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er die Gesellschaft des Rotschopfs durchaus genoss. Und doch fragte sich Gellert, ob all dies überhaupt noch Sinn machte oder ob Newt bereits so festgefahren war in seinem Wahn, dass alles nur eine große Lüge gewesen und Gellert ein grausames Monster sei. Wenn das tatsächlich der Fall war, dann wäre es sinnlos sich weiter auf die Idee eines Miteinanders zu versteifen. Er konnte weder unnötige Energie, noch Gedanken in etwas investieren, was ihn und vor allem das größere Wohl nicht weiter brachte sondern nur behinderte und ablenkte. Er wollte Newt definitiv nicht verlieren, doch wenn es so weiter ging, dann wäre Gellert bereit auch dies zu opfern.


	10. Chapter 10

Es war mittlerweile zwei Tage her seit Newt Gellert gesehen hatte. Er wusste nicht wie lange er noch zitternd und schluchzend im Bad gelegen hatte, bevor er sich endlich in sein Bett geschleppt hatte um in einen erschöpften, unruhigen Schlaf zu sinken. Dennoch schlug ihm das Herz immer noch bis zum Hals und sein Magen krampfte sich vor Panik zusammen, sobald er daran zurück dachte. Es war wirklich nicht so, dass er Wutausbrüche nicht bereits von 'Percival' gewohnt gewesen war. Doch die Heftigkeit und der Fakt, dass es ihn dieses mal so völlig unvorbereitet getroffen hatte, machte ihm am meisten zu schaffen. Selbst jetzt konnte er immer noch nicht ganz verstehen, was Gellert letztendlich dazu gebracht hatte derart die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Zumindest nicht das zweite mal in seinem Zimmer. Zum einen bestrafte er Newt, weil er sich seinen Anordnungen widersetzte – etwas, was für Newt noch nachvollziehbar war. Doch kurz darauf bestrafte er ihn dafür, dass er seine Anordnungen machte das bitte Sinn?

Fast kam es ihm so vor, als würde Gellert wollen, dass er sich freiwillig und ohne Aufforderung korrekt verhielt. Oder zumindest dem, was Gellert unter 'korrekt' verstand,

Aber wie sollte Newt das anstellen? Zum einen konnte er derzeit kein bisschen einschätzen, was Gellert überhaupt von ihm wollte und zum anderen schien es ihm unmöglich sich überzeugend auf eine Art zu verhalten, die seinem Charakter und all seinen Moralvorstellungen grundlegend widersprach. Er konnte schlichtweg nicht so tun, als würde er Gellert nicht für seine Taten verachten und all das willentlich übersehen. Gellert konnte seine Gefühle und Moral vielleicht ohne Probleme abschalten und über Bord werfen, wenn sie ihm im Wege standen, aber Newt eben nicht.

Dazu kam, dass ihn die Worte des älteren Zauberers durchaus getroffen hatten. Auch wenn er sich dafür schämte, so nagten Aussagen wie 'erbärmlich' oder 'Du widerst mich an.' aus dem Mund seines Ex-Liebhabers gewaltig an ihm. Hatte er nicht versucht, alles richtig zu machen und die Situation irgendwie zu retten obwohl es ihm mehr als schwer fiel? Und genau dafür drehte ihm Gellert einen Strick daraus. Nicht zum ersten mal in den letzten Tagen fragte sich Newt, ob er es überhaupt richtig machen konnte oder ob ihm Gellert bewusst keine Chance dazu gab.

Einen Moment strich der Rotschopf gedankenverloren über seinen noch schmerzenden Hals, den immer noch deutlich sichtbare Würgemale zierten.

Es war doch wirklich nicht so, dass er mit Gellert streiten wollte oder gar einen Konflikt suchte. Schließlich litt Newt unendlich unter dieser Situation. Was würde er dafür geben, wenn es einfach wieder wie früher zwischen ihnen sein könnte... Nein. Was würde er dafür geben, dass Percival echt gewesen wäre und nicht Gellert Grindelwald.

Er vermisste Percival mittlerweile so sehr, dass er glaubte bald wahnsinnig zu werden. Es verging kaum eine Minute, in der er nicht daran dachte, was er unwiederbringlich verloren hatte. Er vermisste Percivals amüsiertes Lächeln, wenn sie abends gemeinsam auf der Couch vorm Kamin saßen und Newt mal wieder frustriert darüber berichtete, was der Niffler ihm heute alles geklaut hatte. Er vermisste wie Percival ihn nachts weckte, wenn er mal wieder über seinen Notizen eingeschlafen war, und ihm grummelnd drohte, dass er gleich auf dem Balkon schlafen dürfe, wenn er nicht sofort ins Bett käme. Er vermisste wie Percival nach einem harten Arbeitstag frustriert nachhause kam und sich seine Gesichtszüge augenblicklich entspannten, sobald er Newt sah, der ihn mit einem Abendessen und einer Flasche Wein überraschte. Er vermisste wie Percival ihn oft auf dem Weg nach draußen aufhielt um ihm seine Fliege ordentlich zu binden und ihn sanft zu tadeln, dass er zumindest ein wenig auf sein Erscheinungsbild achten könne. Aber vor allem vermisste er wie die Welt um sie herum anhielt und nichts mehr wichtig schien sobald Percival ihn in den Armen hielt und sich zu ihm hinunter beugte um ihn zu küssen.

Wie sollte das alles nur weitergehen? Newt jagte einem Gespenst nach, das einmal geglaubt hatte zu kennen und zu lieben. Und dies zerriss ihn nicht nur innerlich, nein, er spielte hier auch ein gefährliches Spiel, bei welchem sein Leben und das seiner Geschöpfe auf dem Spiel stand sofern er einen Fehler machte. Er war an einem Punkt angekommen an dem er einfach nicht weiter wusste.

Als er spürte wie sich mal wieder Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten, atmete er tief durch und wischte sich diese stur mit dem Ärmel aus den Augen.

Nein, es brachte ja doch nichts zu heulen. Er würde nicht schlauer aus der ganzen Sache werden, selbst wenn er noch Stunden hier saß und darüber grübelte. Im Endeffekt konnte er sich nicht mal sicher sein, ob sein Tod nicht bereits längst beschlossene Sache war. Aber wie sagte der Rotschopf immer so schön? Wer sich sorgt, der leidet zwei mal.

Es war höchste Zeit sich abzulenken. In diesem Zimmer würde er sonst wirklich noch wahnsinnig werden. Vielleicht sollte er einfach noch ein mal bei seinen Geschöpfen vorbei schauen. Er war heute zwar bereits dort gewesen und hatte soweit alles erledigt, doch was blieb ihm sonst schon zu tun?

So raffte sich Newt also auf und schlüpfte schnell in seine Schuhe bevor er sich zur Türe aufmachte und kurz klopfte. Es dauerte einen Moment, da öffnete bereits die Wache die Tür und fragte ihn, was er wolle. Newt war gestern bereits aufgefallen, dass Gellert offenbar die Wachen ausgewechselt hatte. Aber offenbar durfte er dennoch weiterhin zu seinen Geschöpfen, wann immer ihm der Sinn danach stand. Das war doch schon mal ein recht hoffnungsvolles Zeichen, nicht?

Newt erklärte der Wache seinen Wunsch und folgte dieser daraufhin schweigend durch die Gänge hinunter in die Kellergewölbe. Als sie unten bei der großen, eisenbeschlagenen Türe ankamen, wunderte sich Newt einen Moment, weswegen keine weitere Wache vor dieser stand um den Eingang zu den Gehegen zu bewachen. Bei der wenig erfreuten Bemerkung seiner Begleitung, ob er nun doch nicht mehr hinein wolle, entschuldigte Newt sich allerdings schnell und öffnete die schwere Türe. Als er diese wieder hinter sich schloss, ließ er sich kurz dagegen sinken und atmete erst mal tief durch. Hier war sein letzter verbliebener Rückzugsort an dem er sich tatsächlich entspannen konnte und er war tatsächlich dankbar dafür, dass er die Zeit hier unbeobachtet und in Ruhe mit seinen Geschöpfen verbringen durfte. Nicht nur für ihn selbst war das entspannender, auch für seine Tierwesen selbst. Schließlich waren viele von ihnen Fremden gegenüber nicht gerade wohlgesonnen, weswegen Newt mittlerweile auch fast alle Fütterungen und Arbeiten hier drin übernahm. Gellert hatte ihm zwar 2-3 Männer zur Seite gestellt, aber leider waren diese nicht wirklich für solch eine Arbeit geeignet. Man merkte, es war für sie ein Befehl, den sie ausführten. Aber mehr als ein paar unberechenbare, nutzlose Tiere sahen sie in seinen Geschöpfen nicht.

Newt stieß sich schließlich von der Türe ab und ging zu der Brüstung. Augenblicklich legte sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, während er seinen Blick über die Gehege gleiten ließ. Wenigstens das war ihm geblieben und gab ihm noch etwas Halt in diesem ganzen Albtraum.

Als sein Blick auf das Gehege des Nifflers fiel, erstarrte Newt allerdings augenblicklich.

Dort unten im Gras saß Gellert in der Gestalt von Percival und hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt.


End file.
